To be a Pureblood Vampire
by sunhex1120
Summary: Three dormant pureblood vampires are found in the Shinobi nations. Full summary inside. Rated T for violence and blood sucking :p GaahinaSasu Hinata centric
1. Chapter 1: Discovering

**Summary: Tsunade finds a scroll saying that there are four pureblood vampires in the shinobi nations. Gaara, Hinata, and Sasuke, three of the four dormant purebloods, are sent to Cross Academy to learn from the other vampires and be awakened by Kaname. After they are changed they are sent imediately back to the nations were they must tell their families, friends and teamates. How will their friends react? Will they choose to reveal their darkest secret? Gaahinasasu**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or Naruto T-T.**

**Here is a song about vampires that my cousins and I made.**

**Rolling in the dark(Rolling in the deep parody) Vampire song**

**There's a fire starting in my soul**

**Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark**

**Finally I can see crystal clear**

**Go 'head and sell me out and I'll bite your neck**

**See how She leaves with every piece of you**

**Don't underestimate the things that She will do**

**There's a fire starting in my soul**

**Reaching a fever pitch**

**And it's bringing me out the dark**

**The scars of bitemarks remind me of blood**

**They keep me thinking that I can have it all**

**The scars of bitemarks, they leave me breathless**

**I can't help feeling**

**I can have it all**

**(You're gonna wish you never had met her)**

**Rolling in the dark**

**(Blood is gonna spill, rolling in the dark)**

**I'll hold their hearts inside of my hand**

**(You're gonna wish you never had met her)**

**And I'll forever squeeze them.**

**(Blood is gonna spill, rolling in the dark)**

**Baby, I have many stories to be told**

**But I'm not gonna listen to yours**

**Cause I'm gonna suck your blood**

**Don't Think of me in the underworld**

**And Make a new home down there**

**As mine sure won't be shared**

**(You're gonna wish you never had met her)**

**The scars of bitemarks remind me of blood**

**(Blood is gonna spill, rolling in the dark)**

**They keep me thinking that I can have it all**

**(You're gonna wish you never had met her)**

**The scars of bitemarks, they leave me breathless**

**(Blood is gonna spill, rolling in the dark)**

**I can't help feeling**

**I can have it all**

**(You're gonna wish you never had met her)**

**Rolling in the dark**

**(Blood is gonna spill, rolling in the dark)**

**I'll hold their hearts inside of my hand**

**(You're gonna wish you never had met her)**

**And I'll forever squeeze them**

**(Blood is gonna spill, rolling in the dark)**

**I can have it all**

**Rolling in the dark**

**I'll hold their hearts inside of my hand**

**And I'll forever squeeze them**

**Flush my soul down the toilet (woah)**

**Cause I'm a vampire and I don't need one (woah)**

**Turn their sorrow into pools of blood (woah)**

**I'll pay you back(yeah right!) (woah)**

**(You're gonna wish you never had met her)**

**I can have it all**

**(Blood is gonna spill, rolling in the dark)**

**I can have it all**

**(You're gonna wish you never had met her)**

**It all, it all, it all**

**(Blood is gonna spill, rolling in the dark)**

**I can have it all**

**(You're gonna wish you never had met her)**

**Rolling in the dark**

**(Blood is gonna spill, rolling in the dark)**

**I'll hold their hearts inside of my hand**

**(You're gonna wish you never had met her)**

**And I'll forever squeeze them**

**(Blood is gonna spill, rolling in the dark)**

**I can have it all**

**(You're gonna wish you never had met her)**

**Rolling in the dark**

**(Blood is gonna spill, rolling in the dark)**

**I'll hold their hearts inside of my hand**

**(You're gonna wish you never had met her)**

**And I'll forever**

**Forever**

**Forever**

**Forever squeeze them.**

* * *

Prologue

The blonde Hokage was searching through Danzo's old files when she stumbled upon a scroll with a strange rose on it. She picked it up and opened it. Her eyes widened.

"Shizune!" Tsunade yelled. Her assistant raced into the room. "Summon the Kazekage! There is somehing he must know and Bring me Hinata and Sasuke. Now!" Shizune raced out of the room. 'Purebloods in the Shinobi nations?! How can this be?!' Thought Tsunade as she raced up to her office.

* * *

Chapter 1

"I wonder what Tsunade-sama wants this time?" Sasuke asked himself as he walked towards Hokage Tower. Sasuke snorted annoyedly and looked towards the rooftops. He was lucky he did or he wouldn't have spotted Hinata leaping from roof to roof.

"Yo Hinata-san!" Yelled Sasuke. She looked over and smiled. Hinata leaped down to the stoic Uchiha. She blushed and poked her fingers together. Sasuke rolled his eyes at her and lead the way to Hokage tower. When they arrived in the office Tsunade quickly hid a scroll among her paper.

"Perfect, now we just need to wait for him." Smiled the Hokage.

"Who?" Asked Sasuke. As if on cue a swirl of sand floated through the window and transformed into the redheaded Kazekage. He looked at the konoha shinobi with bored looking eyes. Hinata blushed deep red. She her longtime crush for Naruto had spread and now blushed for every boy that she spotted looking at her.

"Everyone's here." Sighed Tsunade. She gestured for Shizune to leave and pulled the scroll out of her mess of papers. "Now this may come to a shock to you but I have found out one of your mothers' darkest secrets." The two boys looked at the Hokage with suspicious expressions while Hinata stared in disbeleif.

"Your mothers were pureblood vampires."

"Nani?!" They yelled.

"A-Ano, do v-vampires actually exist?" Asked Hinata. Tsunade nodded. "Does that m-mean we're v-vampires too?!" Tsunade nodded again. Hinata began to get hysterical so Gaara walked over and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. Tsunade gave them a confused look and sighed.

"You aren't awakened vampires." Tsunade reassured. Hinata let out a breath and then suddenly noticed Gaara's arm around her shoulders. It looked like all of the blood in her body had rushed up to her head as she blushed.

"So we aren't awakened. Does that mean we can become a vampire if we want to?" Sasuke asked. Tsunade nodded.

"You three need to be sent to a school were you will learn about vampires and yourselves. There is a relative of yours there and he will be awakening you into fully grown pureblood vampires."

"What i-if we don't w-want to be v-vampires?" Stammered Hinata.

"You need to be changed or you will eventually die." Tsunade opened the scroll to reveal a summoning seal. She bit her finger and did the handsigns before slamming her hand on the scroll. A poof of smoke appeared and she took her hands off the scroll. On the scroll lay three necklaces similar to Naruto's but with rubies instead. Each of the vampires in human form took one and placed them around their necks.

"Say where you want to go as well as a person who lives there and the ruby will bring you there. Go to Cross Academy. Say Kaien Cross." Tsunade explained.

"First I must tell Baki where I'm going." Gaara sighed. "Sunagakure, Kankuro no Sabaku." Gaara disappeared in a flash of beige light.

"Cross Academy, Kaien Cross." Hinata and Sasuke chanted and dissappeared in flashes of black and indigo.

* * *

Kaien Cross felt a disturbance in the air and jumped out of his desk. Three flashes of light appeared in his office, one black, one beige and one indigo. He held a book tightly in his grasp when the lights took the form of humans. The light faded to reveal the strangest people he had ever seen. The one who came from the black light had raven black hair and onyx eyes. He wore a strange white shirt that didn't cover his muscled chest as well as a purple rope that held up his indigo capris and sandals. The boy from the beige light had fiery red hair with no eyebrows and raccoon like circles around his eyes. He had a giant peanut shaped thing on his back as well as roan red robes and gray straps to hold his giant peanut and sandals. The only girl had indigo hair that went down to the base of her neck as well as blind eyes. She wore a lavender sweater with indigo pants and sandals. These were strange people indeed.

"Are you Kaien Cross?" Asked the Redhead. Kaien nodded slowly.

"A-Ano, we were s-sent here to l-learn about v-vampires since we a-are dormant p-purebloods." The indigo haired girl stuttered. Kaien's eyes widened under his glasses at the trio and at the fact that the girl was not blind. Then they softened as he looked at them.

"Of course, Kaname-kun told me about you. Could you tell me your names please?" Kaien smiled.

"Gaara no Sabaku." The redhead said in a bored tone.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Smirked the raven haired boy.

"H-Hinata Hyuuga." Blushed the girl.

"Ah. Kaname-kun also said you were all from his family. Sasuke, Gaara and Hinata, crom now on you shall be Sasuke Kuran, Gaara Kuran and Hinata Kuran. You must leave your old names behind you and take your new names as pureblood vampires." The trio sighed and nodded.

"Yuki! Zero!" Called the headmaster. Two people walked into the room. One short girl with short brown hair and brown eyes. The other was a grey haired boy with purple eyes, they both wore dark blue and white uniforms. Zero eyed the newcomers skeptically while Yuki smiled and waved.

"Zero, could you fetch Kaname for me onegai?" Zero growled and stalked out of the room.

"Why do you need Kaname-sempai headmaster?" Asked Yuki curiously.

"Why don't you call me daddy?! Though Papa would be good too. Now, these three are relatives of his." Yuki looked wide eyed at the trio while ignoring the headmaster's complaint. Hinata bowed deeply to the young girl.

"While we wait for Zero and Kaname I'll give you your new vampire hunter weapons." Kaien smiled. He waved for Sasuke to step forwards. He handed him a katana similar to his own.

"This is 'Dripping Leaf' it works on vampires and humans so you don't need your katana anymore." Sasuke nodded and placed the new katana where his old one had once been. Gaara stepped forwards next. The headmaster pulled out a purple velvet bag. Gaara opened it to find it full of sand.

"I have heard from Kaname that you manipulate sand. This sand can be mixed in with your own sand. It will work on humans and vampires alike." Gaara took the bag and held it in his hands for a few seconds, molding chakra into the sand. He then poured the sand into his gourd. Finally Hinata stepped forwards uncertainly. Kaien smiled and pulled out two gloves. Hinata slipped them on.

"These are called 'Slicing flesh'. Let a small amount of chakra fall into the glove and claws will appear. The claws will retract when you want them to. You can still use the Juuken with these. The claws work on humans and vampires alike." Hinata let a small amount of chakra into her new gloves and claws sprang out. She smiled and let the claws recede. At that moment Zero came in with a dark haired teen behind him.

"Yuki, you may leave. I need Zero and Kaname to stay here." Kaien smiled and the girl exited the room. "Kaname are these the three you spoke of?"

"Hai Headmaster-sama." Kaname smiled. Sasuke and Hinata's insides flipped. That smile looked too much like Sai's fake one. "If you don't mind Headmaster-sama I'd like to awaken them at the end of the week."

"That should work splendidly." Smiled Kaien.

"Matte! You brought more pureblood vampires to the school?! And you're actually awakening them?!" Demanded Zero, his eyes burning with rage. Sasuke and Gaara glared at him. What was his problem?!

"D-Demo Zero-san, we n-need to or we'll d-d-die." Hinata said sadly as she looked at the angry vampire boy.

"I think at the end of the week should be fine for us too. We are some of the fastest learners in our year." Sasuke smirked. Kaien handed the three to-be vampires white and black night class uniforms.

"Zero, you and Yuki will bring these three to their dorms in the Night Dormitory. " Kaien stared sternly at Zero as he said this. "Kaname, please stay here." The angry Zero and shinobi trio walked out of the office. The moment they stepped outside Zero grabbed Hinata by the neck and slammed her against the wall.

"Hinata-chan!" Gaara and Sasuke yelled in unison. The sand floated out of Gaara's gourd and Sasuke gripped his katana.

"Zero!" Yuki screamed and tried to pry the stubborn vampire off Hinata, failing miserably.

" Don't. Try .becoming. A. Vampire." Zero growled slowly. Hinata nodded and he dropped her. She glared at him with her seemingly blind eyes. Gaara put a hand on her shoulder and she blushed.

"Let's go then so you can get settled in." Smiled Yuki as if Zero's attempt at suffocating Hinata never happened. The three shinobi followed behind the skipping girl with ease as they entered a large doorway. The sun shone through the leaves as midday came. Yuki smiled and opened the door. Cool air rushed at the four humans as they stepped inside. The inside was like the Uchiha and Hyuuga compounds but more modern. A teen with messy blonde hair and blue eyes looked over at them. He looked a lot like Naruto.

"Yuki-chan!" He squealed and ran up to hug her. She rolled her eyes and tried to pry herself out of the blonde vampire's grip. Sasuke coughed so as to get their attention.

"Who're you?" Asked the blonde.

"These are relatives of Kaname's who are staying for the week before going back to their home Aido-sempai." Yuki answered before any on the shinobi could. Aido's eyes widened and he bowed.

"I'll take them to their rooms Yuki-chan, arigato." Aido smiled and pushed the girl out of the dorm.

"See you later!" She smiled before the door was closed in her face.

"I'm Hanabusa Aido." Smiled Aido. "Your dorms are this way.

"I'm Gaara Kuran and these are Sasuke and Hinata Kuran." Gaara said and followed Aido with the two konoha nin behind him. This will be your room Hinata-sama. School starts at Dusk." Aido bowed. Hinata smiled and entered her room. "Gaara-sama and Sasuke-sama, your rooms are on either side of her room. School starts at Dusk." Aido pointed. Gaara thanked him and took the room on the Right side which left the left side for Sasuke. Hinata hung her casual ninja clothes and put on the uniform on. She pulled on the skirt, willing it to be longer. She then put on the fishnet knee tights(AN:Not sure what they're called) and she slipped on the shoes she had been given. She looked at herself in the mirror. The uniform was very form fitting and short. Hinata looked outsdie and decided to take a nap before dusk arrived.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama! Where's Hinata?! She never told us anything about leaving!" Demanded Kurenai as she and team 8 marched into the Hokage's office.

"I have sent Hinata to a school along with Sasuke and Gaara—"

"Tsunade-obaachan! Sasuke-teme is nowhere in the village! Neither is Hinata-chan!" Yelled Naruto as team 7 barged into the office. A vein popped out on Tsunade's forehead.

"As I was just telling Team 8 Hinata, Sasuke and Gaara have been sent to a school and will return in a week. But I warn you they will be very different from before." Tsunade snapped mysteriously. The two teams left the office wih annoyed expressions on their faces. Tsunade sighed and took a swig of her sake.

* * *

"Have you heard? There are three new Night Class students!"

"Really?!"

"Yuina said she saw them last class! Two hot boys and the most beautiful girl she had ever seen! She said they rival Kaname's beauty!"

"Really?! Are they that gorgeous?!" Yuki's eye twitched as the girls in front of her whispered loudly about the new arrivals. When the last class of the day finished Yuki and Zero raced towards the Night dormitories. It seems news travels extremely quickly and almost every student waited outside the dorm. Yuki pushed back a group of chattering girls.

"Cross that line and feel my wrath." Growled Zero as a couple of students tried to get past him. The two shrank back instantly. When dusk fell the doors opened. First came Kaname and then the three newcomers came in his footsteps. The students gasped. Hinata looked stunning in her uniform. Yuki didn't notice when she was wearing her casual clothes but now she saw she had the perfect figure. Sasuke and Gaara also looked stunning in their uniforms. The girls squealed and tried to get closer. The boys were all staring dumbly at Hinata. Even the class rep was staring at Hinata and everyone knew he only had eyes for Ruka. Hinata became bright red as she walked out of the gates.

"This is a nightmare." Groaned Sasuke. "This is fangirl paradise!"

"Hn." Gaara grunted.

"A-Ano, I wish t-those boys would stop staring at m-my b-b-body." Hinata whimpered and tried to hide behind her fellow ninja, it didn't work very well. When they entered the school all of the stares seemed to disappear off the ninja's backs. When they entered the class most everyone was already there.

"You introduce yourselves and then the others will ask you questions." Kaname whispered to them as he passed them. The other vampires stared at them expectantly.

"A-Ano, I-I'm Hinata Kuran." Hinata stammered.

"Sasuke Kuran."

"Gaara Kuran." Once the three had introduced themselves Kaname gestured for them to sit with him near the middle of the classroom. Almost imediately a long haired vampire stepped forwards to ask a question.

"I'm Ruka Souen. You three are related to Kaname-sama. Why do you smell like humans?" Ruka asked.

"Their mothers turned them to humans. Ruka you know they only just found out today." Kaname answered for them. Aido jumped forwards.

"You know I'm Hanabusa Aido. What do you control?" Kaname was about to answer the question for them again but Gaara beat him to it him.

"I control sand." Aido nodded slowly and looked at Hinata.

"A-Ano, B-Byakugan!" The veins popped up around her eyes and some of the vampires jumped back. She realized that most of the vampires seemed to have chakra shstems similar to chuunin level. But then she saw Kaname's chakra system. It was jounin level or even Sanin level. She disactivated her Kekkai genkai.

"My B-Byakugan allows me t-to see your spiritual e-energy." Hinata explained and the vampires nodded slowly. Their gazes turned to Sasuke.

"I have one power that allows me to copy other's powers." Sasuke sighed and activated his sharingan with a smirk. He then did a few hand seals and the chirping of birds was heard. The electricity surrounded his hand. 'What a waste of chakra!' Sasuke thought as the vamps stared at the electricity.

"Even Rima can't control that much electricity!" Gasped Ruka. Sasuke then deactivated his sharingan and let his chidori fade. A girl with pigtails stepped forwards.

"I'm Toya Rima. Can you control other elements other than electricity?" This question was directed at Sasuke. He nodded.

"I can but I cannot show them in here unless you would like to explain to the Headmaster why a part of his school is up in flames." Sasuke said drily. Then a lazy looking boy with blue eyes stepped forwards. He even walked like Shikamaru!

"I'm Senri Shiki. What is your occupation? You look like models like Rima and I." Gaara decided to answer this time.

"We aren't models. We're shinobi." Several vampires gaped.

"Assasins?!" An orange haired teen coughed. Hinata nodded shyly. The teen raced forwards imediately.

"I'm Akatsuki Kain." Before he asked his question the trio winced. "What is it? This will be my question."

"A-Ano, the A-A-A-Akatsuki is an organization in our h-homeland that tried to s-steal all of the d-demons and kill their c-containers. They c-caught Gaara-san. To u-us the word is T-Taboo." Hinata looked over at Gaara in worry. Kain nodded and the last Vampire stepped forwards.

"I'm Takuma Ichijo. What demons are in your homeland?" Ichijo asked with a smile directed at the worried former Hyuuga.

"9 demons. Each with a certain amount of tails. Gaara was container or jinchuuriki of the one tailed demon raccoon, Shukaku. Sadly the Akatsuki took Shukaku and killed Gaara. One of his village elders gave him her life energy to bring him back to life." Sasuke explained. Gaara looked away. The teacher walked in at that moment and looked at the three new students.

"I'm Proffessor Yagari. We will review the levels of vampires in the vampire society for the newbies." Yagari looked pretty normal besides the studded eyepatch he wore. The three took out their notebooks and began to write as Yagari began to speak.

"There are 5 levels of vampires. The highest is Purebloods. They don't have one single drop of human blood in their veins and are the only vampires who can change humans into vampires. Next level is Aristocrats. They are responsible for the former human vampires and have a small amount of human blood in their veins. They usually make up the council members of the vampire community. All of the you here are Arictocrat or higher. Then there are the normal vampires who make up the largest amount of the vampire population. Next there are the former-humans. Humans turned into vampires by the purebloods. They must drink the blood of the vampire who chqnged them or they will eventually fall into the final level; level E. Level E or Level End is where the vampire goes beserk and will drink from any person in sight. This fate awaits almost all of the former humans. Once they reach level E the Vampire hunting society is ordered to hunt them and end them." Hinata finished her notes with a flourish.

"That should be enough for tonight. You may wander around if you wish until dawn." Yagari said and walked out of the class. 'As though that was enough! He was only in here for ten minutes!' Thought Gaara.

"Yagari-sensei reminds me of Kakashi-sensei. They both cover their eyes and walk lazily like that." Sasuke sighed as he finished his notes. Hinata nodded distractedly and looked over at Kaname.

"What is it Hinata-chan?" Asked Gaara.

"I want to a-ask him a question. Let's g-go." Hinata grabbed Sasuke's and Gaara's wrists and dragged them towards their relative.

"Ano, K-Kaname-sempai?" Asked Hinata. Kaname looked warmly at her. "What do you mean o-our mothers turned u-us human?" Kaname's eyes darkened for a second but went back to smiling warmly at Hinata.

"Your mothers were pursued by another Kuran named Rido. They knew they needed to change you into humans so they performed the ancient and forbidden magic to turn you to humans, dieing in the process." Kaname sighed. Tears welled up in Hinata's eyes and Sasuke looked down at the floor. Gaara seemed to be the only one untouched by grief as he watched Hinata as her tears fell.

"A-Arigato K-Kaname-s-sempai. W-We n-needed t-to k-know." Hinata smiled through her tears and followed the rest of the class out into the courtyard. Hinata suddenly burst into a wave of sobs and lauched herself at the closest person. Gaara. She huggrd him and cried on his chest. Gaara felt a little awkward and hugged her back. He then led her back to the dorm with Sasuke behind him. Sasuke had a jealous look on his face as he watched the tiny girl sob into Gaara's arms. When Hinata seemed to no longer be able to walk Sasuke walked over and picked her up bridal style then leaped the rest of the way to the dorm. Gaara glared after the Uchiha and followed close behind. Sasuke laid her on the bed and covered her in the blanket. He then closed the blinds then smiled before exiting the room.

* * *

**Sunhex1120:What do ya think? Please review! No flames but advice is welcome!**

**Sasuke:What's with starting yet another story?!**

**Sunhex1120: I wanted another story about vampires. I'm really into vampires at the moment.**

**Gaara: Why am I a vampire?**

**Sunhex1120: cuz you act like one.**

**Gaara: Hn.**


	2. Chapter 2:Awakening

**Summary: Tsunade finds a scroll saying that there are four pureblood vampires in the shinobi nations. Gaara, Hinata, and Sasuke, three of the four dormant purebloods, are sent to Cross Academy to learn from the other vampires and be awakened by Kaname. After they are changed they are sent imediately back to the nations were they must tell their families, friends and teamates. How will their friends react? Will they choose to reveal their darkest secret? Gaahinasasu**

**CAUTION: Lots of biting necks in this chappy and lots of blooooooood! :)*Cackle***

**The four songs in here are Run Daddy Run by Miranda Lambert, Eyes Open by Taylor Swift, Just a Game by Birdy, and Still Doll by Kanon Wakashima.**

**WARNING: From here on out it'll be Point of views.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Vampire knight or Naruto T-T.**

**Sunhex1120: "Chakras! Chakras! Everybody loves Chakras! Chakras! Chakras say it is good! Yuuuum!"**

**Hinata: Eek! You eat chakra!**

**Naruto: Run away! Run away!**

**Sunhex1120: That's just a song in Avatar the Last Airbender. Jeez.**

**Hinata and Naruto: Phew.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Hinata POV

I woke up close to dusk the next day. I sat up quickly and and jumped out of bed to take a shower. I threw her uniform off and hopped under the warm water. The sprinkle of water falling like rain fell on my back as I tried to remember what happened yesterday. Suddenly a I saw blood all over the sides of the bathtub and the water wasn't water anymore, it was blood.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in fear, grabbing a towel and sinking to the floor with my head in My hands.

"Hinata-chan!" Sasuke and Gaara raced into the room and found Me on the ground, looking wide eyed at the floor.

"What is it Hinata-chan? We heard you scream. The other vampires are outside the room." Sasuke asked, concern laced in his words. I looked up slowly at the two boys. But I didn't see two boys, I saw two corpses.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed again and covered my face with my hands again. Sasuke and Gaara raced forwards.

"B-Blood. B-Blood e-everywhere." I whimpered. Kaname burst into the room at that moment. He looked down at me and nodded.

"You are experiencing the memories. If you do not become a vampire soon the memories will kill you. You two as well." Kaname explained. Sasuke gulped.

"Kaname-sempai." I said weakly. "W-What d-day d-do y-you p-plan t-to a-awaken u-us o-on?"

"Tomorrow." Kaname replied. "If a week passed you would die from the memories so I will awaken the three of you tomorrow and then you must stay here until you adjust to your new powers then you can go to your home. If you'll excuse me, I need to explain to the others about the ruckus. I suggest you go to the library instead of class so you can learn all you need to before tomorrow." Kaname suggested and strolled out of the room.

"I-It's g-gone." I whispered relivedly. The two boys looked at me uncertainly. "T-The b-blood is gone." I stood shakily, holding my towel around myself.

"A-Ano, I need t-to get dressed." I whispered. Sasuke blushed and hurried out of the room. Gaara had a small tint of red on his face as he left more slowly. I sighed and grabbed my clothes. I sensed the two boys outside the door and smiled warily.

"I wonder what will happen tomorrow." I said outloud. I slipped into my uniform and brushed my wet hair.

"O-Okay, Let's g-go." I smiled as I walked out of the room. Sasuke and Gaara nodded. When we came downstairs Ichijo was the only one there. He looked up at us as we reached the last step.

"Hinata-chan!" He cried and flung himself at me. He caught me in a tight hug and anime tears streamed down his face. "I'm so glad you're okay!" He sobbed. I sweat dropped.

"A-Ano, Ichijo-san, w-where is the l-library?" I asked. I felt the angry gazes of two boys on my back so I decided to change the subject.

"I was waiting to see you before going since I have some orders that I need to pick up." Ichijo smiled. He grabbed my hand and dragged me back up the stairs.(AN: Ichijo reminds me of Tobi so I'm making him kind of like Tobi). I sensed Sasuke and Gaara following and smiled. It seems that neither of them wants to leave me alone after the incedent that morning. We reached a large door at the end of the hall near Ichijo's room.

"Voilà!" Smiled Ichijo. I opened the door and gasped. The collection was ginormous! I bowed to Ichijo and walked inside. I spotted a shelf that said Kurans and Purebloods on it and rushed over.

"Sugoi." Gaara whispered. "The library in Sunagakure doesn't have this many books."

"We are going to become extreme bookworms if we stay in here too long." Groaned Sasuke. I giggled and pulled out a book about the Kuran family. On the first page there was a family tree. The person on the top was a man that looked like Kaname. Then there were six lines that went down to six names. Rido Kuran, Juri Kuran, Haruka Kuran, Mikoto Kuran, Karura Kuran and Hitomi Kuran. I smiled as I read my mother's name in the book. Under the name's of Haruka and Juri there were two lines. One led to Kaname and the other led to… Yuki?

"Gaara-san, Sasuke-san. Come l-look at t-this!" I called. The two walked over, each with a book about purebloods in hand. "Why i-is Yuki-san's name i-in t-this book?"

"Maybe her mother, Juri, did what our mothers did and turned her human." Suggested Sasuke. Gaara grunted in agreement. The next name was Rido Kuran with one like under it that led to Senri Shiki. I giggled.

"Shiki-san is one of our relatives too!" I giggled. The next name was Mikoto Kuran that had two lines. Sasuke Kuran and Itachi Kuran. I froze and looked at the line again.

"A-Ano, Sasuke-san. Your Nissan is a v-vampire."

"Nani?!" Asked Sasuke. He raced over to my side and read the name over and over again. He then fell into a chair with an angry look on his face.

* * *

Sasuke POV

I stared at the paper with rage. Itachi was a vampire too?! Suddenly the library became coated in blood and I stood in front of the bodies of my parents with Itachi hovering behind them.

"AAARGH!" I yelled, holding my head. Hinata and Gaara raced over.

"The blood… it's everywhere." I gasped. I looked up at them but all I saw was a couple of corpses.

"AAAAAAHH!" I yelled again and they sprung back. I held my head in pain as Itachi's words raced into my head again. (AN: I can't remember what he said so I won't write it). Suddenly the blood disappeared and my head stopped pounding.

"It's over." I whispered. Hinata stared at me in concern. She then lunged forwards and hugged me. I felt a blush spread over my face as she did so. She then pulled away with a humongous blush on her face and went back to her book.

* * *

Hinata POV

I blushed as I got back into my seat. I felt Gaara's gaze fixed on me and tried to ignore it. The next name on the paper was Karura Kuran with three lines underneath. The first was Temari no Sabaku, which meant she wasn't a vampire. Kankuro's name was the same as Temari's but Gaara's name was Gaara Kuran in the book.

"So I g-guess we're all k-known as Kuran-sama n-now!" I joked. The two boys simply blinked at me and I blushed before returning to my book.

* * *

Gaara POV

I flipped through the book on pureblood attacks I had found when I stumbled upon an interesting one. The Kiryu Masacre. 'Shizuka Hio attacked The legendary Kiryu family, home of the hunter twins Zero and Ichiru, for revenge for her lost lover. The night before the attack The Kiryus had gone out hunting and had killed Shizuka's lover who hadn't even faller level E. In revenge she kidnapped Zero and bit him. When his parents tried to save him they were killed. As Zero lay on the floor, trying to endure the painful process of becoming a vampire, Ichiru and Shizuka left in search of a hiding place. Zero is now a former human vampire.' I read.

"Looks like Kiryu-san is a vampire." I said out loud. Sasuke and Hinata looked at me curiously. "He suffered a masacre similar to that of the Uchihas." I handed the book to Sasuke. He read it over a few times and smirked.

"Hey, I found someone who understands me that isn't a dobe." Smirked Sasuke. Hinata giggled and I couldn't help but let my lips lift slightly. Hinata 's giggle was so cute. Wait… why am I thinking that?

"We s-should start h-heading back now." Hinata suggested.

"Hn." Sasuke and I responded. We walked out into the hallway to almost bump into Rima, Ruka and a girl named Seiren.

"Ah! Hinata-chan! We were looking for you." Smiled Ruka. Hinata cocked her head to the side questioningly.

"We wanted to have a girls night with you in Ruka's room." Smiled Rima. "Seiren said she's join us since she's Ruka's roomate."

"I-I'd love t-to." Smiled Hinata as she walked after the three vampire girls. I sighed and walked back to my dorm.

* * *

Hinata POV

We decided to do a game were we need to name a boy in the dorm and sing the chorus of a song secretly for him. Rima spun a bottle and it pointed to Ruka.

"Alright. I'm singing my song for Busa since he runs away a lot. This song is called 'Run Daddy Run'." We all giggled at her song choice. Ruka stood and took a deep breath.

" 'Daddy can you hear, the devil drawin' near? Like a bullet from a gun… run daddy run!" She sang in a sweet country style voice. Rima spun the bottle and this time it pointed at Seiren. Seiren stood elegantly.

"This song is for Akatsuki since it is about fire. This song is called 'Just a Game'." (AN: I used this in my Hinata on team 7 story). She coughed and straitened up.

" 'Is it just a game? I don't know. To keep you safe from my bow. Take my hand my heart races… flames illuminate our faces… and we're on fire. Blow a kiss to the crowd they're our only hope now.' "Seiren ended in a beautiful low note and we clapped eagerly. Rima spun the bottle for a third time and this time pointed to me. I stood up shyly and thought of a song.

"T-This song is for G-Gaara-kun." I blushed. "He was in the C-Chuunin exams at the s-same time as Sasuke-kun a-and I so 'Eyes Open' fits him." The vampires looked confusedly at me about Chuunin.

"A level of ninja." They nodded slowly.

"Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown… Everybody's watching to see the fallout…Even when you're sleeping, sleeping, Keep your ey-eyes open, Keep your ey-eyes open, Keep your ey-eyes open.'" The vampires stared in awe at me.

"Your singing is marvelous!" Exclaimed Rima.

"So wonderful! It was mezmerizing!" Seiren smiled.

"It was like a drug for me!" Ruka sighed. What I didn't know was Gaara was standing outside the door when I sang the song and he smiled for the first time in his life.

"Well now It's my turn now. This song is for Shiki since he is known as the doll. 'Still Doll(English version)' should do." Rima stood, her pigtails swaying slightly.

"'Stilll…My heart tears…And drifts…Stuck in the patched crevices…Are memories.'" We clapped happily for Rima.

"We had best get to sleep now, it's almost dawn." Suggested Seiren. "Plus Hinata-chan, you're being awakened tomorrow.

"Ah." I gulped. I walked towards my room when I heard a bang from Gaara's room and a yell. I rushed over to the door and yanked it open. Gaara was lying on the bed while holding his head in pain and yelling out.

"Gaara-kun!" I yelled and ran over. His eyes were tightly shut and his facial expression was full of pain. I grabbed his shoulders and held him close to me. Since he was a Jinchuuriki before this his memories would be worse than Sasuke's or mine. I held his head in my arms until he stopped thrashing. His eyes opened and he seemed confused as to why I was there.

"Are you alright Gaara-kun?" I asked. He nodded weakly and tried to sit up. I kept my hand on his shoulder as I helped him settle down.

"Arigato Hinata-chan." He whispered before closing his eyes again. I smiled with a blush spreading across my face and gave him a a small kiss on the forehead.

"It's alright Gaara-kun."

* * *

I woke the next morning and sighed. Today I would become a vampire. I stripped and hopped into the shower. My sleep had been disturbed by dozens of bad memories and I had found myself coughing up blood around midday. I looked up as the rain of water fell gently against my skin. I sighed and rubbed some soap onto my arm. This was probably the last time I would feel this way ever again. I had seen Aido eating fried chiken yesterday and I knew I could eat real food but it was best not to and stick to blood and blood tablets. I washed the soap out of my hair and off my skin before stepping out. I wrapped myself in a clean towel and went searching for my uniform. Once I found it I was pretty much dry so I slipped it on and looked myself in the mirror. I grabbed my brush and brushed my short hair. (AN: Like Katniss' hairstyle). I skipped down the stairs and smiled to everyone. Shiki yawned as he waited for dusk. At that moment Kaname came down the stairs.

"Tonight I'll start with Hinata. It will take a while for her to awake so you two must wait a little longer." Sasuke and Gaara grunted in response to Kaname's question. I stepped forwards and walked up the stairs behind Kaname. The other vampires gave me small whispers saying good luck before Kaname shut the door to his room. He turned to me with another Sai-like smile plastered on his face.

"Now Hinata-chan, I need to bite you now." Before I had time to react I was already pinned against the wall with Kaname leaning forwards and his teeth pricked my neck.

"Aaah!" I sreeched as the long sharp fangs entered my neck. I felt as though every bone in my body was breaking and memories were crammed ito my brain. I saw my mother, covered in blood, crying softly as I was changed into a human. I saw a man with two different colored eyes boring down on me. Then suddenly I felt as though my entire body shattered to be replaced by a new one. I opened my eyes slowly as I felt something warm flow down my throat and chin. I looked up and squeaked slightly. Kaname was kissing me. He had stolen my first kiss! I tried to struggle out of his grip but he was just too strong. Finally he pulled back.

"Have you awakened?" He asked. I nodded before feeling suddenly woozy and passing out.

* * *

Sasuke POV

I was starting to get worried. I heard a scream earlier and I hear sounds of struggling. I looked over at Gaara. He looked worried too. The door opened to reveal Kaname with blood running down his chin. My stomach lurched. Who's blood was that?

"Ichijo! I need you." Ichijo smiled as if this was normal and walked up the stairs. Now I was extremely worried and as far as I could tell Gaara was too. Why would Kaname need Ichijo's help? Kaname closed the door and the rest of us waited in a tense silence. I heard the chic of the door and I looked over. Ichijo was carrying an unconsious Hinata in his arms. She had blood streaming out of her neck and her mouth. She looked so small and frail. I felt horrified. Hinata looked like she was dead. That was going to happen to me?! Ichijo disappeared into Hinata's room and shut the door. I looked around the room. Several of the vampires, not having seen something like this before, looked distraught. Others acted like it was normal and a few just looked bored(AN: Cough Cough Shiki). All heads turned to Kaname as he stepped out of his room.

"The other awakenings will be done later on tonight when Hinata awakes." He rasped silently before returning into his room. I looked over at Gaara and we both nodded. We walked towards our rooms slowly.

"Are we allowed to go see Hinata?" I asked Ichijo who stood guard in front of the poor girl's door.

"Sadly no. She might awake soon and the first person she sees will become her prey. If one of you were to be attacked you would be sucked dry." Apologized Ichijo. Gaara grunted in response and dragged me away.

"What?" I asked coldly. Gaara glared and sighed.

"Haven't you noticed that maybe we should listen to what these vampires are suggesting? Hinata is now one of them so she will be fine." Gaara stated with a very serious look in his eye. "I'm worried too. We all are but Kaname knows what he's doing." He continued.

"Fine." I growled before stalking into my room and slamming the door. I looked out the window. 'Why am I so attached to Hinata-chan? I thought I was hardened enough to never feel any emotion. What's going on with me?!'

* * *

Hinata POV

The first thing I felt as I awoke was how parched I felt. I coughed slightly. I heard the door open and I looked into the wine colored eyes of Kaname. I looked longingly at his neck where I was able to see his veins(AN: Inthe books it looked like Yuki could see Kaname's veins so Hina can here). He sat down on the bed beside me. It took all of my self control not to lunge and bite him.

"I know what you want to do." He smiled and I lunged imediately. He fell backwards onto the bed as I sunk my new fangs into his neck. He winced slightly as I peirced a vein imediately. Blood seemed to pour out of the bitemarks. I gulped down the warm blood thirstily, savoring each mouthful. Finally my thirst waned and I sat up. Kaname looked slightly paler but sat up none the less.

"I have decided that you will be changing Gaara and Sasuke." This was so sudden that I jumped back slightly.

"Nande?" Then I noticed something was wrong. I looked down at my hands. They were shaking.

"Wh-What have I become?" I asked with apparent anguish. I looked over at the mirror on my wall and gasped. Neither Kaname or I was there. (AN: In this they can't be seen in mirrors. I'm not sure if in the manga they can or not but in mine they can't.)

"I don't exist!" I wailed and I heard cracking and shatters from all around the room. I held my head as Kaname wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't deny your existence. Now you need to prepare yourself. Sasuke is the next you must change." Kaname let go of me and walked out of the room.

"Oh and by the way. It seems you have lost your stutter." I gasped and tried talking as the door was shut. I looked around my room. Everything made of glass that was visible was broken and everything metal, bent. I slowly stood. My head felt slightly heavier so I reached back to feel my short hair. But my hair wasn't short. I spun around and watched as my now knee length hair glided around. I then noticed Inwas in a simple nightgown and gasped. I grabbed a length of ninja wire and tied it around my waist so as to make the dress less likely to float upwards. I then walked barefoot towards the door. I slowly opened it only for a certain vampire to glomp onto me.

"Hinata-chan!" Squealed Ichijo happily as he sqeezed me. 'He reminds me so much of Naruto!' I thought as I smiled at him. To me the only three differences between them were that Ichijo was a vampire, He didn't have a fox demon inside him and he was smart.

"Ichijo-san." I smiled. He dragged me towards the stairs happily. All eyes turned to me and I became beet red.

"Hinata-sama!" Exclaimed Aido and he burst over and enveloped me in a bear hug. "Your hair grew!" Soon after the rest of them gathered around. The last two to come were Sasuke and Gaara. The looked like they were feeling a little awkward. I smiled and glomped onto the two. The both seemed to be very surprised. My new long hair seemed to fly in a sheet over my back as I smiled at the two hoys with a blush on my face.

"You look… great." Sasuke finally managed to say and Gaara grunted in agreement. I suddenly felt a wave of dread sweep over me as Kaname stepped out pf his room. No, make that a tsunami.

"Sasuke, Hinata. Follow me." He gestured and we walked uncertainly towards Kaname's room.

"Why do you think Kaname-sama needs Hinata-sama?" I heard Aido ask before the door was shut. I turned around. Sasuke looked slightly nervous while I was a constantly growing snowball of nerves. Kaname turned to me first.

"You know what you have to do." I nodded and he turned to a confused Sasuke. "Hinata will be changing you and Gaara since it would be strange for me to do so. Now this may sting." At those words I took it as the signal to bite him. I rushed forwards with my brand new speed and pinned Sasuke to a wall. He gave a small yelp before I sunk my teeth into his neck. Sasuke's face contorted with pain as he tried to hold back a scream. His blood tasted like the nectar of the gods to me. I had read in a book earlier that that meant I loved him and would forever crave his blood. But I didn't believe it. But then why did his blood taste so good compared to Kaname's? I almost giggled in satisfaction when my teeth dug into a vein. This time Sasuke really did scream. I almost felt sorry for him, almost. At that moment I realized that the old me was gone. The sweet, stuttering, innocent Hyuuga Heiress was no more. Because the Kuran family Hinata devoured her. I smirked slightly as I tried to find the description of the new me. Vampire Hinata: Still polite and nice, no longer stutters, loves the pain she causes when she takes blood, that pretty much summed it up (AN: New Hinata is a little OOC so no flames! T-T). Suddenly I felt Sasuke begin to twitch beneath me and I took my teeth out of his neck. He slumped onto the floor to contine twitching before passing out. I looked at Kaname and he nodded before pointing at his hand. I understood instantly so Kaname left the room. I picked my unconsious cousin up off the floor and lay him down on Kaname's bed. I smirked as he shifted slightly and I bit my hand. I flinched slightly as my sharp fangs peirced my flesh and imediately felt sorry for ever enjoying hurting Sasuke. I let my mouth fill up with blood before following the guidelines Kaname had given me when he had looked at me earlier. I then leaned forwards and kissed Sasuke. His eyes opened imediately as the hot liquid seeped into his mouth and he began to struggle. I now understood why vampires needed to be so strong. I held him down as I let the last bit of blood entered his mouth. Finally when I was sure he had swallowed it all I sat up. I had a small tint of red on my face and I knew it. He grimaced as he tried to sit up. I already caught a glimpse of his canines becoming fangs and smiled.

"You have awakened." I congradulated before he passed out.

* * *

Sasuke POV

I opened my eyes slowly as I realised how thirsty I was. I felt something come over to me and I looked up. Hinata was smiling down at me with a small blush on her face. I also noticed that I could see the veins on the left side of her neck. She sat down on the bed next to me and leaned forwards. I took it as a sign to take her blood and did just that. I knocked her to the ground and uncerimoniously sunk my teeth into her neck. She gasped slightly as I pretty much destroyed one of her veins. I gulped down her blood with satisfaction. It was delicious! I never thought anything could taste so good! I swallowed more and more before my thirst was finally quenched. I took my long fangs out of her neck and sat up. She smiled at me and sat up too.

* * *

Hinata POV

Sasuke looked more handsome than before. I looked at his new features. He was about an inch taller and his hair had grown longer. But oher than that he looked the same. He looked towards his mirror and I knew what would come next. Neither of us was showing in that mirror. Sasuke would explode in confusion in 3…2…1

"Eh?! Neither of us is in the mirror! Nande?! We don't exist?!" Sasuke demanded loudly. He held his head in his hands as a gigantic crack sliced the wall. I squeaked in surprise and imediately hugged Sasuke. He blushed slightly while my face was beet red.

"Don't deny our existence. We cannot see ourselves in the mirrors but that doesn't mean we don't exist." I whispered comfortingly. Sasuke looked up at the ceiling.

"Gomen Hinata-chan. I have probably troubled you." I didn't understand. Why was he apoligizing?

"No need to apoligize. Now come on! Let's go see the others!" I encouraged him. He nodded blankly and followed me to the door. When we stepped out we were imediately taken by a crowd. Yuki had joined the others for the celebration and had brought Zero along. Zero was the only one to stay back. I walked towards him.

"Don't come near me pureblood." He spat. It seemed everyone was watching the exchange between the outraged former human and I.

"I simply wanted to apoligize. You probably didn't want to come." Zero glared at me. The air was tense as he gave his response.

"You sound different." I smirked. I could tell this wasn't the reaction Gaara, Sasuke and Zero were expecting.

"That's because the human Hinata no longer exists. Vampire Hinata devoured her." I pretty much cackled and spun around. Kaname had appeared above the stairs. He waved for me to bring Gaara to his room. I grabbed said Kazekage by the wrist and dragged him upstairs. Gaara looked nervous (AN: Hahaha! Gaara's nervous! Gaara: I don't know such feelings Sunhex1120: Sure you don't!). Kaname closed the door for the third time as the third and final awakening was to comense.

"Now Gaara. I need you to refrain from using your sand because Hinata has to bite you."

* * *

Gaara POV

I nodded slowly as I put my gourd on the ground. Almost imediately I found myself against the wall. Hinata smiled sweetly at me before digging her teeth into my skin. I imediately yelled out as one of my veins was broken into. I felt myself begin to break like my sand armour. I almost yelled out in agony but I held back the scream. I felt memories flash by. A baby me covered in blood as my mother changed me into a human. Father trying to beat me for being a vampire like mother. Yashamaru's jealous face as father ranted about mother. Then suddenly I felt myself explode only to be put in another body. I felt strong arms pick me up and put me on a soft thing. A shadow fell over me and I felt something soft touch my lips. I openrd my eyes and was slightly startled. Hinata was kissing me, Kissing! This was my first kiss. Then I smelled blood. The next thing I knew I tasted blood as Hinata let her blood trickle into my mouth. This reminded me of the Chuunin exams when Neji struck her. Her blood smelled so good. Now I knew it tasted as good as it smelled. Ah! Don't think things like that Gaara! I didn't struggle as I swallowed all of the blood she gave me. She then sat up and smiled. I could only read her lips before passing out. You've awoken.

* * *

Sasuke POV

I felt wierd. My body felt so light compared to my human body. I heard a scream of agony from the room upstairs and the smell of blood drifted down. I recognized it as Gaara's and then Hinata's. I heard a small gag from behind me and looked back. Zero was gagging. Yuki walked over and whispered in his ear. 'She is such a loud whisperer.' I thought as I eavesdropped.

"What's wrong Zero?" She asked.

"I should feel disgusted from smelling that pureblood's blood but I don't. I actually want to taste it." Zero whispered back. Before Yuki could respond the door opened and out came Kaname with a passed out Gaara. The young Kazekage looked like Hinata did, or even worse. Blood was still oozing out of the bitemarks on his neck and blood trickled out of both sides of his mouth. Hinata stepped out next and Zero stiffened. She too had some blood running down her face but didn't seem to notice. I heard the door open and be slammed closed as Zero stormed out of the Moon dormitory. We waited for about an hour before movement was heard from inside Gaara's room. Hinata slipped inside. There was talking and then what sounded luke a thump. Then the smell of Hinata's blood drifted down the stairs. Then the door creaked and two figures walked towards us. Gaara was a foot taller than before and his hair had grown. The circles around his eyes were darker than before and his tatoo seemed more defined. Kaname gestured for me to come up the stairs and I did.

"Congrats. You are all vampires!"

* * *

**Sunhex1120: There Hina. You got sucked dry again. ;p**

**Hinata: *Gulp* Can I have a blood tablet please?**

**Shiki: *Tosses a tablet***

**Hinata: *Catches tablet in mouth* Arigato**

**Kaname: Review please.**

**Sunhex1120: You didn't use a death threat! *Holds out box of death threats***

**Kaname: *Takes a death threat and reads* Review or I'll skin you alive? What kind of death threat is that?**


	3. Chapter 3:Powers and Secrets

**Summary: Tsunade finds a scroll saying that there are four pureblood vampires in the shinobi nations. Gaara, Hinata, and Sasuke, three of the four dormant purebloods, are sent to Cross Academy to learn from the other vampires and be awakened by Kaname. After they are changed they are sent imediately back to the nations were they must tell their families, friends and teamates. How will their friends react? Will they choose to reveal their darkest secret? Gaahina, Onesided Sasuhina.**

**WARNING: From here on out it'll be Point of views. In this chapter the three find out their powers. Hinata is a shapeshifter, Sasuke can control lightning(obviously) and Gaara summons mini demons. No flames if you don't like their powers. They also go home in this chaper, no flames.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Vampire knight or Naruto T-T.**

**Sunhex1120: Always be yourself unless you can be a unicorn… then always be a unicorn.**

**Sasuke: Why unicorns?**

**Sunhex1120: CUZ THEY LIVE IN BANFF! I'VE SEEN THEM! AND THEY'RE AWESOME!**

**Sasuke: Okay jeez no need to freak out! Wierdo!**

**Sunhex1120: You sound just like my best friend. She calls me a weirdo but she's a vampire.**

**Sasuke: Uh hunh.**

**Sunhex1120: You don't believe me?! I saw her drink blood before!**

**Sasuke: Is this person real?**

**Sunhex1120: Yes!**

**Sasuke: Yeah whatever.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Hinata POV

I woke when the sun came up the next morning. I saw the sun's rays melting through the curtains. It was the first time seeing the sun with my vampire eyes. It wasn't soothing and gentle anymore, it was painful. I slid out of bed and tested out my new body, doing a few flips to see if I could still move like a ninja. I then went to take a shower with my normal morning routine. I then slipped into my uniform and braided the ends of my bangs(AN: Like Kodou Asuka in Problem children are coming from another world, aren't they?). I looked myself over in the mirror and smiled. My long hair was in a tight braid to keep it off me while I trained with Kaname. I opened the door and found Sasuke and Gaara waiting for me. I felt short compared to the two.

"I wonder why my thirst is acting up so much." Said Gaara. None of us were used to our new bodies and were very thirsty.

"Good morning." Smiled Kaname as he walked over. He handed each of us a box with the cross academy rose on it. "These are blood tablets. Formulated by Aido. They quench your thirst, but they are nowhere near as delicious as real blood." Kaname explained. "Put them in a glass of water or just chew them, it's your choice. You can eat real food as well but make sure to steer clear of garlic."

"Hai Kaname-sempai." I smiled.

"Now we're going to the back to see what your new powers are." Kaname smiled. We followed him behind the building. He them picked up four umbrellas and handed each of us one. "The morning sun's rays are the worst and we will burn easily. The times between midday and evening as well as morning and midday are the only times you can go without an umbrella. I opened my lavender umbrella and stepped outside. Kaname led us to a clearing in the trees where no Day class students could find us.

"Sasuke, you go first. Send some of your 'chakra' to the base of your spine and your power should activate." Sasuke nodded and gathered his chakra. He smiled and electricity came around his hands, like his chidori. Then it made a half-circle above his head. He aimed at a tree and it exploded in electricity.

"You control electricity like Rima. Talk to her if you need help. Gaara, you next." Gaara took the same position as Sasuke and sent chakra to the base of his spine. We heard a dull roar and two dog-like raccoons appeared beside him.

"You have the power to summon animals during battle." Kaname smiled. Gaara pointed to another tree and the two sent their tails towards the tree, destroying it.

"These are like Shukaku." Whispered Gaara. I stepped into the middle of the clearing and sent my chakra to the base of my spine. I felt a small twinge of pain between my shoulder blades and a feeling of lightness.

"This is a rare gift, you can summon different animal's powers." I opened my eyes and noticed I was flying. I looked behind me and spotted four dragonfly wings. I began to fly around in circles and giggled.

"This is fun." I then stared at a tree and felt my wings disappear to be replaced by a tail and claws. I felt my ears turn to the sound of Sasuke moving surprisedly. I had taken the tail, ears and claws of a cat. I attacked the tree in front of me and cut it down. I stood and felt my cat features disappear.

"I think you three are good to go home." Smiled Kaname. I was so happy that I ran over and hugged him.

"Arigato Kaname-sempai." I laughed. I really missed Kiba and Shino. I then ran over and hugged Sasuke and Gaara in a group hug. Sasuke and Gaara blushed but I pretended not to notice.

"Why don't we go grab our things? I need to get back or Baki will skin me. I am Kazekage you know." Gaara suggested, still a little red in the face. Kaname looked at him confusedly.

"Wind shadow?" He asked.

"Leader of my village."

"Hn." Grunted Sasuke. I giggled and picked up my umbrella.

"Oh wait!" Called Kaname. We looked back at him. "I forgot to tell you, be prepared for what the people in your home might react like. You will only age every thousand years." We gulped and nodded. "Now go pack. I'll inform the others." I smiled and ran forwards with Gaara's and Sasuke's wrists in my hands.

"We're going home." I said happily. I noticed Gaara's lips twitch up with my hightened vampire senses and smiled. I felt my thirst highten slightly and I sighed. When we arrived at our rooms I rushed inside and popped a blood tablet in my mouth.

"Bleeh!" I exclaimed. These weren't even close to as good as real blood. I ran to my closet and grabbed my normal clothing. Then I decided I like my cross academy uniform better and simply carried my old clothes. But I did change into my ninja sandals. I smiled and ran out of my room. Sasuke and Gaara had both changed into their normal clothes. The looked at me confusedly.

"I perfer this." I explained and they nodded. We walked downstairs to find all of our friends including Yuki and the Headmaster downstairs.

"Yuki-san!" I yelled and ran forwards. She ran forwards too and hugged me. Ichijo ran forwards too and hugged me. I blushed but hugged him back. I saw Rima dash up and give Sasuke a hug and giggled at the look on his face. I then turned to Ruka and Seiren and gave them hugs as well. Aido and Kain both bowed and Zero glared at us. I then turned to the headmaster and handed him the gloves.

"You can keep these." He exclaimed but I shook my head.

"I don't need them." I let a bit of chakra touch the bottom of my spine and my nails lengthened and I grew a tail and ears. Kaien smiled and nodded, pocketing the gloves. Then I finally turned to Kaname and smiled. I launched forwards and hugged him.

"Arigato, Kaname-sempai."

"Iie. Arigato. We will see each other again." Smiled Kaname. I nodded. He bowed to Gaara and Sasuke. I walked back to the two boys and we held hands. We nodded and prepared to use our rubies.

"Konohagakure, Tsunade Senju." The last thing I saw was everyone waving before my eyes were blocked by an indigo light.

* * *

Tsunade sat at her desk reading a mission report from Ebiesu about how they caught Tora for the fifth time today. When we appeared in flashes of light.

"You're back!" She exclaimed.

"Hai Tsunade-sama." I smiled. It was so good to be back.

"Were you successful in becoming vampires?" She asked. In response we all showed her our fangs. "So are you ready to tell everyone?" We looked at eachother.

"Actually we decided to only tell our families. Kaname told us they would probably reject us if we told the others." Sasuke informed Tsunade. She nodded slowly.

"And we have to tell them that our names have changed slightly." Gaara said. Tsunade looked at him with a confused expression. "I am no longer Gaara no Sabaku. I'm Gaara Kuran." She nodded slowly and looked at Sasuke and I for answers.

"Sasuke Kuran." Sasuke smirked.

"Hinata Kuran." I smiled. Tsunade nodded thoughtfully.

"Go announce this to those you choose to then while I think about this." Tsunade ordered. We bowed and walked outside. Gaara turned to me.

"I need to go back to Sunagakure now. We will meet again soon." He smirked and kissed me on my forehead. I blushed deep red and felt my thirst leap up. I popped a blood tablet into my mouth and chewed it slowly.

"Sunagakure, Temari no Sabaku." Gaara disappeared in the familiar beige light and I smiled. Sasuke and I opened our umbrellas and stepped out into the sun.

"I guess this is where we part." Sasuke sighed. I nodded. I gave him a hug and turned away, my hair billowing out behind me. Sasuke blushed and turned towards the direction of the Uchiha compound. I ran through the village towards the Hyuuga compound with my hair streaming behind me when I heard someone call my name.

"Hinata-chan is that you?!" I turned to face three of my human friends.

"Hai Ino-chan." I fake smiled. I was afraid of what she might do if she found out what I was.

"I love your hair Hinata-chan!" Exclaimed Sakura as she took some of my long hair in her hand.

"You look so different!" Tenten squealed as she ran up and hugged me.

"Tsunade-shishou did say that she would come back different." Sakura pointed out. I let out a breath. Tsunade covered for me!

"So Hinata how different are you?" Ino asked.

"Ano, Ino-chan, I have a new last name." I responded. Tenten screamed and we looked at her in confusion.

"You didn't stutter!" Tenten yelled. Comprehension dawned on Sakura and Ino's faces.

"So what's this new last name of yours?" Sakura asked curiously. Ino and Tenten nodded vigorously behind her.

"My name is now Hinata Kuran." I blushed.

"Kuran? Why?" Ino asked.

"I met with a relative of mine when Sasuke, Gaara and I were gone and I found out I was never a part of the Hyuuga clan." I gulped. I was giving too much away. Curse my big mouth!

"Ooh! Was he hot?!" Sakura denanded. Tenten face palmed.

"Ano, you could say that." I gulped. "At the school we were at our class was like a bunch of models, everyone thought we looked perfect and I guess it kind of rubbed off on me." I smiled, looking down at my cross academy uniform. The three humans seemed to notice my new clothes and squealed.

"That is so pretty on you Hina-chan!" Tenten screeched, huring my ears because of my new hightened vampire senses.

"I never thought I'd see you in something so formfitting and revealing!" Ino sobbed happily as though it was her dream to see me like this. Sakura just stared at the clothing with approval. Then she seemed to remember something.

"I forgot! I need to meet Naruto no Baka and Kakashi-sensei at Ichiraku Ramen! Ja!" She went running.

"Choji and Shikamaru are supposed to be training with me but they just entered the Barbeque so I need to go get them." Ino stomped off towards the Akimichi heir's favorite place.

"Let's go see Neji-kun." Tenten suggested and took my hand. She froze for a second and let go of my hand. "Your hand is freezing!" She exclaimed. I almost gasped. 'I'm undead so of course I must feel freezing cold and Yuki-san didn't notice since Aido-san is always hugging her. Baka Hinata! Baka!'

"Ano, I'm under an umbrella and it's cold so my hands are cold." I lied.

"Then why don't you come out from under there?" Tenten asked.

"Ano, I get sunburnt easily I found out." I looked out from under my umbrella. It was about midday. Tenten smiled and grabbed my hand again.

"Come on!" She dragged me towards the Hyuuga compound. I thought she was going to drag me inside but she veered off and headed towards the outdoor training grounds. I listened with my vampire senses and heard the sound of an impact. We jogged into the clearing and found Neji sparring with Hanabi. I felt a sudden feeling of dread. Would they beleive me? Then I thought of Gaara and how he had to keep this secret from the council since he was Kazekage. Suddenly my thirst peaked and I had to use all of my will power to stop myself from biting Tenten.

"I need to stop for a second Tenten-chan." I said. She looked curiously at me as I pulled out my box of blood tablets. I took one out and popped it into my mouth and began to suck on it so it would last longer.

"What was that?" Asked Tenten suspiciously.

"You'll find out in a second." I replied mysteriously. "Neji-nissan! Hanabi-chan!" I called. The two whirled around.

"Hinata-sama!"

"Nee-chan!" The two burst forwards and envelopped me in a hug. Hanabi suddenly sprang back. "You're freezing!" I sighed to myself. Now I had no choice but to tell them. Neji always knew when I was lying.

"Ano, I need to tell you where I went for the last three days and why Tsunade-sama said I'd be different." I said with my head down. Hanabi screamed. Neji stared around wildly for danger but that wasn't the reason she screamed.

"Hinata-neechan has fangs! And she didn't stutter. I looked up into her Byakugan eyes. Neji gasped and activated his Byakugan.

"You aren't an imposter because your chakra is the same as Hinata's. Hinata-sama! What happened to you?!" Neji demanded. Tenten looked confused and looked at me for answers. I bared my fangs in proof. She jumped back in alarm. I sighed.

"Now before I tell you I need you to promise not to tell anyone else." I whispered.

"This secret is that important?!" Asked Hanabi with a loud whisper.

"This secret could destroy my life, yours and Neji's and the lives of all of the people in the shinobi nations." I growled. The three humans gulped.

"Your secret is safe with us." The three recited. I nodded in approval.

"Alright, the secret is…"

* * *

Gaara POV

I appeared in my office in Sunagakure. Temari was trying to stop a pile of papers from toppling over when she spotted me. She jumped in surprise.

"Eek!" The pile toppled over with her and covered her in a ridiculously large pile of paper. Her head poped out of the top of the pile.

"Gaara! You startled me!" Temari exclaimed. I smirked.

"I noticed." I chuckled. I felt the hot desert sun gleam through the windows and burn me. "Itai." I winced and stepped into the shade.

"You got a sunburn?" Asked a dumbfounded Temari. "We live in a desert, you shouldn't have been burnt so easily. You've changed like Baki said." I gulped. Now she was suspicious. She stood and started to take the papers off her shoulders and out of her hair.

"Could you bring me Kankuro? I need to tell you two something." Temari stared at me suspiciously before brushing the rest of the paper out of her hair and stalking off. I sighed and started to clean up the mountains of paper. I heard a knock.

"Come in!" I called. Kankuro, Baki and Temari walked in catiously. I rolled my eyes.

"You got sunburnt! How do we know you're the real Gaara?" Demanded Temari. She was quivering with rage and unshed tears. I looked her strait in the eyes and she shivered.

"If I'm not Gaara, then who am I?" I asked coldly. Hurt slightly that my own siblings didn't recognize me.

"I don't know but you can't be!" Sobbed Temari. Kankuro glared at me.

"You must be an imposter." He growled. I looked at Baki. He stayed silent.

"Is what Hokage-sama says true Gaara?" Baki asked finally.

"Hai Baki-sensei." I responded cooly. Baki looked me strait in the eyes and nodded.

"He is the real Gaara." Baki informed. Temari looked distraught. She had just been so mean to me and now she regretted it.

"So what did you need to tell us?" Baki asked.

"Tsunade-sama didn't tell you what happened?" I asked. Baki shook his head.

"Alright. This secret is not to be mentioned beyond these walls." I growled. The three humans nodded and gulped. "I'm a vampire."

"NANIIIIIII!" Yelled Kankuro and Temari. I face palmed.

"So the stories are true. A chuunin just returned from Konohagakure and told me he spotted you, Hinata Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha had just returned from a school. Was this school for vampires?" I nodded. I thought of the last thing I said to Hinata and felt my thirst peak. I grabbed my box of blood tablets and popped one into my mouth.

"What was that?" Asked Kankuro, he was still very suspicious of Gaara.

"A blood tablet so I don't bite you and either suck you dry or transform you into a vampire." I shrugged.

"I recently read a scroll on vampires. Not that I beleived they existed at the time, but I read each one has different powers. Do you have a special power Gaara?" I nodded and sent a little bit of chakra into the base of my spine. I thought of the seven tailed bug and let myself summon it. I opened my eyes and beside me were to mini versions of the seven tailed demon bug.

"I summon mini me's of the tailed demons." I informed them. The two bugs disappeared and I picked up my fallen umbrella. Temari's eyes filled with tears again and she launched herself forwards to envelop me in a hug. I bit down on the blood tablet when she latched on so that I wouldn't bite her. Then I remembered that Baki didn't know that my last name had changed.

"Baki-sensei, Hinata, Sasuke and I have all been stripped of our family names." Baki and my siblings stared in disbeleif. "We are now official members of the Kuran clan. We are Hinata, Sasuke and Gaara Kuran now." Baki nodded.

* * *

Sasuke POV

After I dropped my things off at the Uchiha compound I walked in the direction of Ichiraku ramen. I saw a group of fangirls and covered my face with my umbrella. Sadly they recognized me.

"Sasuke-kun!" They squealed and raced forwards. I used my new vampire speed to run around them. "Eh?" I smirked happily as the girls started looking around for me. I leaped onto the roof and sighed. I looked down at Ichiraku ramen and sure enough I spotted an orange sweater and a pink dress as well as a chuunin or jonin vest. I leaped down sneakily and tapped Naruto on the shoulder with some of my new electricity power. He jerked up and held his shoulder.

"ITAI!" He yelled. "SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto growled.

"Yo Sasuke." Kakashi saluted.

"Sasuke-kun!" Squealed Sakura. She raced forwards to glomp onto me. I used my new speed and dodged. She stumbled forwards and stared at her arms confusedly. I turned to Kakashi-sensei.

"I need to talk to you, alone." I directed the end to Naruto who was doing a miserable job of eavesdropping.

"Awwww. Sasuuuuukeeeeeee." Naruto whined. I rolled my eyes at him and looked at Kakashi.

"I'll be right back you two, Sasuke, follow me." Kakashi disappeared in a flash sonthat Naruto wouldn't see where he went. I smirked. I had seen with my hightened senses and leaped off at a quicker pace. We arrived on the top of the Fourth Hokagems head monument within seconds.

"So what is this secret that Naruto and Sakura can't know?" Kakashi asked.

"They're blabber mouths and they would let the secret leak out if I told them." I said cooly. Kakashi chuckled.

"So do you want me to not tell anyone?" I nodded vigorously and took a deep breath.

"I'm a vampire of the Kuran clan." I whispered. Kakashi nodded slowly.

"My teamate was afraid of vampires so I would read stories about vampires to scare him with. I read one about a Kuran family but you are actually part of this family?" Kakashi asked. I nodded. "Sugoi. Too bad Obito isn't here now so I can't scare him by telling him vampires are real and my student is one." Kakashi sighed regretfully. I snickered.

"I forgot to tell you, we will be going on a mission soon with team 8. You had better not bite anyone." Joked Kakashi. I became serious.

"Hinata is of the Kuran family too. We are allowed to bite eachother but only if we need to. For example if we bled alot. Otherwise we need to take blood tablets." I took out the box. Kakashi nodded. "No human blood for you?" I shook my head.

"Unless it is that of the enemy and I kill him." I said sarcasticly. Kakashi and I snickered and looked down at Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto was begging Sakura to help him pay for the ramen and was failing misrtably. I smirked.

"So who else is a vampire?" Kakashi asked.

"Hinata and Gaara." I replied. Kakashi nodded again and leaped off. I smirked again and leaped after him.

* * *

Hinata POV

"… I'm a vampire." Tenten and Neji stared at me wideyed while Hanabi just looked jealous.

"You're a vampire neechan? How do we know you're not lying. Bite me." Hanabi challenged. I shook my head.

"I refuse to hurt, kill or transform you." I looked over at Neji and Tenten.

"That is awsome Hinata-chan! It also explains why you're so cold." Smiled Tenten. I smiled back. 'Now that is some weight off my shoulders. But now I hope everyone else did as well as I did.'

* * *

**Sunhex1120: Phewie! Now, would you readers perfer a mission to the Waves country where Sasuke and Hinata are unjured and need to drink from eachother as well as Naruto finding out by barging in or Soucting mission and get attacked by rogue ninja and need blood when they return but Naruto still finds out?**

**Sasuke: That was a lot of words in one sentence.**

**Sunhex1120: I may have asthma but I AM a dancer so I can say a lot in one sentence.**

**Temari: Hey! Why did you flatten me with paper?**

**Sunhex1120: Because I was imagining a chibi you cleaning up Gaara's papers into a giant tower of paper. It starts to fall and you try to run but with those chibi legs you can't and get flattened. Then Gaara comes in and stares at you for a while before just leaving you there. Thats why.**

**Temari: Why Chibi?**

**Sunhex1120: Because they have such gigantic heads it's funny. I almost felt sorry for you. Almost.**

**Temari: Hmph.**

**Sunhex1120; Please reveiw! No flames but advice is welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4:Seen and Injured

**Summary: Tsunade finds a scroll saying that there are four pureblood vampires in the shinobi nations. Gaara, Hinata, and Sasuke, three of the four dormant purebloods, are sent to Cross Academy to learn from the other vampires and be awakened by Kaname. After they are changed they are sent imediately back to the nations were they must tell their families, friends and teamates. How will their friends react? Will they choose to reveal their darkest secret? Gaahina, Onesided Sasuhina.**

**WARNING: From here on out it'll be Point of views. Gaara also finds out he can feel the pain of his precious people along with his other gift.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Vampire knight or Naruto T-T.**

**Sunhex1120: So I will be doing the Waves mission instead. Thank you Happyhelper84.**

**Sasuke: So we're going to help Tazuna again?**

**Sunhex1120:*Nod* And you'll get badly injured so you and Hinata will have to bite each other. That will make Gaara jealous. *Giggle***

**Sasuke:*Smirk***

**Sunhex1120: See! You like this idea too!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Hinata POV

"So do you have any new powers?" Asked Tenten.

"Hai!" I smiled. I sent a trickle of chakra to the base of my spine and pictured dragonfly wings. I felt the familiar twinge of pain as the wings came out between my shoulder blades. I also knew they would just go through my uniform without ripping it. I opened my eyes and smirked. My wings were beautiful. The three were staring in awe at them. Then I let my wings flap and I began to fly.

"You can fly!" Hanabi squealed. I smiled and flew in a loop. Then I sensed someone approaching. I let my wings disappear and dropped to the ground.

"Yo!" Said Shizune as she walked over. "Don't worry Hinata-sama, Tsunade-sama told me. Now, Tsunade-sama wants you for a mission as well as the rest of team 8. I'll go and inform them. You fly on over there." Shizune joked before leaping off.

"See you three later!" I smiled before thinking of dragonfly wings again and floating upwards with my umbrella held firmly in my hand. I felt several eyes on me as I flew towards the Hokage tower. I spotted Sasuke and team 7 running in the same direction. I waved to Sasuke and he waved back. I landed on the windowsill of Tsunade's office. I felt my wings retract and I slipped inside.

"Ah Hinata-sama." She smiled. "We just need to wait for the rest of the team." As if on cue team 7 and Yamato and Sai walked through the door. Naruto ran right up to me.

"Y-You were flying! How did you do that?!" Naruto demanded. I gulped.

"New jutsu?" Naruto nodded thoughtfully with his eyes squinted.

"Can you teach me?" I felt my blood freeze.

"Only I can do this jutsu." I appligized. Then there was a knock on the door and Shizune, followed by team 8, walked in. Kiba imediately smelled me.

"Hinata-chan!" Kiba yelled. He ran forwards wih Shino and Kurenai behind him. They hugged me.

"You're freezing!" Kiba exclaimed. I saw Sasuke freeze in the backround. Kurenai was looking at me in concern.

"I just flew here with a new jutsu and the wind was cold." I lied. He three took the lie and huuged me again.

"Now can I explain the mission so you people can leave my room?" Asked Tsunade. We nodded. "Alright. You must go to the wave country and help Tazuna the bridge builder again. Some mist ninja blew up a part of the bridge and are protecting it fiercly. They have badly wounded Inari and he probably won't last much longer if you don't hurry." I glimpsed pain and anger in Naruto's eyes. "You will take out the enemies and help finish the bridge again. Meet by the gate of the village at dawn tomorrow. Sasuke-sama, Hinata-sama, you know what to do." We nodded and left the room. I ran after Kurenai. I needed to tell her I was a vampire. I caught up with my vampire speed.

"Kurenai-sensei. Before we go I need to tell you something." She stopped curiously. I took a deep breath. "Kurenai-sensei, I'm a vampire." Kurenai looked at me in awe but that awe quickly changed to rage and fear.

"You are a bloodsucking fiend like Itachi Uchiha?!" She demanded. I gasped but nodded. How did she know Itachi was a vampire? "I never knew that my own student was a bloodsucking fiend. I cannot beleive this! I can never trust you again Hinata. You are no longer my student. You are still part of team 8 but you are not my student." Kurenai growled. I felt tears well up in my eyes but then I remembered from the book Gaara showed me that purebloods weren't allowed to shed tears in front of others but their own. I wiped my tears on my arm and looked at Kurenai.

"Gomen Kurenai-san. But I only became one yesterday." Kurenai simply glared and ran off.

* * *

I sighed as I left the Hyuuga compound and ran with my new speed towards the gate. I beat Kurenai there and stood next to Sasuke. I could tell he saw the small tear tracks on my face from my horrible dream last night and looked at me in concern. Kurenai arrived last and glared at me.

"Alright mina! Hold either Hinata-chan's or my hand or someone who is holding our hand's hand!" Called Sasuke. The humans in front of us did but with confused expressions. Naruto and Kiba took my hands. Akamaru bit Kiba's arm.

"Alright Hinata-chan?" Sasuke asked. I nodded. "1, 2, 3!"

"Land of waves, Tazuna!" We cried and we disappeared in a swirl of light, much to the surprise of Izumo and Kotetsu the gatekeepers.

* * *

We appeared in the small house of Tazuna th bridge maker. Tsunami was in the kitchen with a bloody cloth. She jumped when she spotted us but then recognised Kakashi.

"Do you have a medic with you?" Tsunami asked hoarsly. Sakura and I stepped forwards. Tsunami's face filled with releif. She led beckoned to follow. Sakura followed and I was about to when suddenly Kurenai blocked me. The other ninjas looked confused at this action.

"Don't go near that child." She hissed in my ear. "You'll kill him if you do." I glared at my former sensei.

"I can help heal him so let me go." I growled. She jumped back at this change of personality in me. I walked towards where Tsunami and Sakura had disappeared to. I smelled lots of blood and quickened my pace. I followed th scent of blood and found Inari's room. Inari lay on his bed with a terrible head wound. Sakura's face was filled with horror as she looked at the wound. I thought back to the book I had read about the Kuran family and remembered that my mother and I both had blood that could heal the worst wound. I opened my eyes and looked at Sakura. She had eaed forwards to look over the wound.

"This wound, it has too much infection in it. Even if I healed the skin the infection would kill him." Sakura said regretfully. Tsunami looked distraught. I knew what I had to do. I looked at Sakura and Tsunami.

"Leave the room. I'm going to use a new medical ninjutsu that only I can do." I instructed. Tsunami's eyes filled with hope as she and Sakura stepped outside the room. I walked over to Inari. He was still consious.

"Inari, can you hear me?" I asked.

"Hai." He whispered with a voice that was barely audible. But I heard it with my hightened vampire senses.

"I'm going to give you some of my blood and it should heal you. I need you to swallow all of it alright?" I instructed.

"Hai." Inari wheezed. I bit my hand and sucked my blood into my mouth. Then I did the same thing I did to awaken Sasuke and Gaara. I kissed him. As I sent my blood into his mouth I felt him gag and I blocked off his nose, making him swallow it. Once he had swallowed it all I sat up. I bit my hand again and sucked in more blood. I reapeated this cycle three times before stopping. He was breathing hard but I smelled the infection disappearing. He coughed. I leaned forwards and whispered in his ear.

"Don't tell anyone that I gave you my blood. Tell them I used a jutsu on you. They don't know what my blood can do." I felt his head shift as if he was nodding. "Arigato." He whispered before passing out. I wiped away a blood trail on his chin and waited patiently as my wound healed itself. I felt drained as if I had used all of my chakra. I watched as the infection disappeared and the wound closed itself. Once it was closed I decided to call Sakura and Tsunami.

"Sakura! Tsunami!" You can come in!" I called. The two rushed in. Tsunami's eyes filled with tears as she spotted the completely healed Inari. She launched herself at her son and sobbed beside him. Then she turned to me and smiled.

"Arigato, arigato, arigato!" She sobbed. Sakura stared at the spot where the infected injury was in awe. Then she looked at me.

"You're a better healer than Tsunade-shishou and me if you healed that." She whispered. I felt dizzy from giving Inari so much of my blood.

"I'm going to inform them." I smiled fakely. I stumbled out of the room and down the Hallway. The others and Tazuna were waiting patiently in the dining room. When they spotted me Tazuna was the only one to leap up. I leaned my shoulder against the wall.

"He'll live." I rasped. Tazuna's eyes filled with tears before he ran down the hallway with Naruto on his heels. I fell to my knees.

"Hinata-chan!" Yelled Kiba. He made to race over to me but Sasuke beat him to it.

"You gave him some of your blood didn't you?" He asked quietly as he picked me up bridal style. I nodded.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm bringing her to the room we stayed in last time we were here." Sasuke said. Kakashi nodded and Sasuke walked down the hallway. When we arrived he lay me on a bed that had been set out. He then put his hand in front of my face.

"Here. Take some blood." Sasuke said. I nodded in thanks and sank my teeth into his hand. He winced as my sharp teeth entered his hand. I sucked his blood into my mouth. It was so delicious! I finally had my fill and took my teeth out of his hand. He took out some blood tablets and dropped them into his mouth.

"Arigato." I whispered. Sasuke gave me a small smile and crunched down on the blood tablets. I then grabbed his hand again and licked the bitemarks. He watched in wonder as the marks disappeared.

"We had beter go back out now." I suggested.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. He helped me up and we walked back out. Kiba ran forwards.

"Hinata-chan! Did he do anything to you?!" He asked. His nose twitched. "I smell blood." I almost gasped. He could smell the blood.

"Iie. I cut myself when I stumbled over earlier. See?" I showed him where I had bitten myself. He nodded. At that moment Tazuna and Sakura came out of the hallway.

"Shall I take you to the bridge?" Tazuna asked. Kakashi nodded. We walked out of the house towards the giant bridge. I walked next to Sasuke with my long hair streaming behind me. When we areived we founf half of the bridge was destroyed. Blown up by explosive tags. I smelled the air. It smelled like smoke and I smelled a faint bit of Inari's blood. Then I smelled different blood.

"Byakugan." I whispered. I spotted 30 chakra signatures, all undoubtedly jonin. "There are 30 jonin down under the bridge. Near a pillar." I informed Kakashi. He nodded.

"Naruto, send some Kage Bunshin down their and chase the ninja up here. We'll attack them." Naruto nodded and made about twenty clones.

"Kirigakure no jutsu." Whispered Kakashi and a mist fell over the bridge.

"Let's go minna!" He whispered loudly.

"Yosh!" The whispered back. They then slunk into the mist. We waited for about five minutes before we heard yells. I sent a trickle of chakra into the base of my spine and thought of a cat. I felt my nails turn into claws like senbon needles and I felt a tail and ears grow. I smelled them coming.

"Here they come." Growled Kiba. Akamaru barked so as to confirm it. Suddenly the mist cleared and in front of us stood 30 mist jonin. I growled in a cat-like way as my tail waved and my ears flicked angrily.

"Go!" Yelled Kakashi as he uncovered his sharingan. I raced forwards with my vampire speed and attacked one of the jonin. He smirked and shot a water dragon at me. I thought of dragonfly wings and sprung into the air to dodge. My wings beat furiously as I stared down at my enemy. He suddenly disappeared. I looked wildly around with my byakugan activated when I felt a pain in my right shoulder.

"Aah!" I cried out.

"You have an amazing jutsu but just because you're a Hyuuga doesn't mean you can see my special transparency jutsu." The jonin growled at we plumeted through the air. I thought of bird wings and felt bigger wings sprout from my back. The jonin fell off me and I flapped my wings. Then I landed and charged with chakra at my fingertips but the man had disappeared again.

"AAAHAAAH!" I screamed as he plunged a kunai in my stomach. I felt anger flood through me and I pushed the man down.

"Gentle step: Twin lion fists!" I yelled, slamming the two chakra lions into the man's chest. I felt him jerk then grow still. I yanked the kunai out of my stomach and then the one from my shoulder. I spotted Sai, pinned down by two ninja. I ran forwards with my claws extended.

"Haa!" I yelled and stabbed one man in the chest with my claws. Sai took the other's momentairy distraction to slit his throat with a kunai. I felt we were doing fine until I felt a sword go right between my ribs.

* * *

Gaara POV

I was sitting in my office, reading another cactus problem mission when my cup of water with blood tablets in it got a crack. I looked it over. It had lavender flowers on it. My eyes widened in horror. Had Hinata just been injured?! We had only gotten back a day ago! I leaped up and looked out the window, not caring if I was being burnt.

"Gaara!" Yelled Temari. She raced into my office and tried to pry me away from the window. I felt my mind go blank as I was suddenly at the Great Naruto bridge. I was looking down at the body of a man that had been stabbed, my long hair floating in front of me with the small breeze. Wait, indigo hair? Then a pain that I had never felt before covered my entire body. I looked down and saw a sword sticking out between my ribs. I yelled out.

"Gaara! GAARA!" Screamed Temari as I yelled out in pain. Suddenly the vision ended and I was left with a throbbing pain between my ribs. I opened my eyes. Temari had tears in her eyes, she spotted my eyes open and hugged me. I awkwardly patted her back.

"You were yelling out in pain. Is this another part of your power?" Asked Temari nervously. I nodded slowly.

"It's Hinata. She's been stabbed between the ribs." I whispered. Temari's facial expression was filled with pure horror. "Arrange a meeting with Tsunade-sama. Ask her to tell me when Hinata's getting back and that will be when we're coming."

* * *

Sasuke POV

It was almost in slowmotion as a ninja ran up behind Hinata and stabbed her between the ribs. I felt rage build up in my stomach and suddenly release. I felt chakra go to the base of my spine and electricity crackled around me. The others who were fighting stopped to look at me. My hair blew out ofmy face and my sharingan was activated. The electricity was all around me. I locked on the man who stabbed Hinata and charged. I sliced him in half.

"Sasuke-kun. I'm fine. I can regenerate remember?" Hinata rasped quietly. I nodded. The fighting began again as Sakura left the battle to try and heal Hinata. I was so busy thinking about Hinata that I let my guard down. A man ran up and stabbed me in the chest. Luckily it didn't touch my heart but the wound was still deep. I growled and pulled out my Katana. I then sliced his head off and hurried back to where Sakura and Hinata were. Hinata's wound was starting to mend itself already but I was sure she would need blood after. Suuddenly a kunoichi lunged at Sakura. Knowing I couldn't get there in time even with vampire speed to kill her I simply jumped in the way. I felt her katana slice downwards and cut me across the stomach.

"AAACK!" I yelled. Sakura's eyes filled with tears. Naruto's eyes became red and his whisker marks became more protrudent.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" He yelled. Thousands on Naruto's appeared. They killed every single one of the thirty jonin. After the enemy was defeated the others ran over to us. Both Hinata and I had suffered fatal wounds but for a vampire they weren't fatal. So long as we drank some blood. I looked at the crowd of ninja in front of me. I was sure I saw Kurenai smirking evilly in the backround but I ignored it. Salura was weeping. Apparently she thought the wounds would kill us.

"Take us back to the house." I ordered in a hoarse voice. Sakura looked distraught but nodded. Kakashi gave me a look that said:'Are you going to do it?' I nodded.

Hinata POV

I felt myself being picked up gently by strong muscled arms as I was carried towards Tazuna's house. I looked to the side slightly. Sasuke had passed out and was being carried in Kakashi's arms. I looked up into Kiba's face and smiled. 'Of course he volunteered to carry me.' When we arrived Tsunami and Inari were waiting. Tears fell down Inari's face as he recognized me as the one who healed him. Kiba and Kakashi-sensei lay Sasuke and I in the same room before leaving.

"Let's leave them alone for awhile. Sakura can't do anything so let them fight it." Kakashi instructed. "But they'll need to be sent back home." I shighed and rolled over to look at Sasuke. He nodded and sat up painfully. I thought of a monkey's tail and felt one come out of my tailbone. It reached over and grabbed the bandges. Sasuke moved over to me and leaned against my shoulder.

"I need to take your shirt off Sasuke-kun." I whispered with a faint blush. He nodded. I ripped his shirt off and started bandaging up his stomach and chest. Once I had finished he smiled at me.

"I need you to turn around so I can do my injury." I blushed. He nodded again and turned so his back was to me. I took my white, bloodstained, coat off and then my shirt followed. I was left in nothing but my bra as I wrapped the bandage around my injured area. Once I finished I slipped my shirt back on and Sasuke turned around. I lay down obediently as he leaned forwards.

"Take what you need. Your wounds were more fatal than mine." I smiled. Sasuke nodded and leaned forwards more so that his face was hovering over my neck. He pulled the side of my collar down and sunk his teeth into my neck. I squeaked as the sharp fangs entered my neck. I felt the blood being sucked out of me and my energy drop. A sound of satisfaction came from Sasuke as he dug his fangs into a vein. The sound of him gulping down my blood was overwhelming. So much that neither of us heard the sound of footsteps approaching. The door slid open.

"What's going on in here?!"

* * *

**Sunhex1120: How do you think saw them?**

**Sasuke: Naruto.**

**Sunhex1120: How did you know?**

**Sasuke: You said it last time.**

**Sunhex1120: Oh. I'm such a blabbermouth.**

**Sasuke: Unhunh.**

**Sunhex1120: Hmph! Please review! No flames but advice is welcome!**

** review! No flames but advice is welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5: Blood, Blood and more Blood!

**Summary: Tsunade finds a scroll saying that there are four pureblood vampires in the shinobi nations. Gaara, Hinata, and Sasuke, three of the four dormant purebloods, are sent to Cross Academy to learn from the other vampires and be awakened by Kaname. After they are changed they are sent imediately back to the nations were they must tell their families, friends and teamates. How will their friends react? Will they choose to reveal their darkest secret? Gaahina, Onesided Sasuhina.**

**WARNING: From here on out it'll be Point of views. **

**In Chapter 4 I made Hinata and Sasuke it that weren't exactly fighting very hard. Why? Because they're still not used to their vampire bodies.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Vampire knight or Naruto T-T.**

**Sunhex1120: Alright Naruto are you ready?**

**Naruto: Ready for what?**

**Sunhex1120: :3 Walking in on Sasuke and Hinata biting each other.**

**Naruto: I'd perfer not to see that.**

**Sunhex1120: Just kidding! I changed my mind! It isn't you! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Naruto: YES!**

* * *

_Previously..._

_Hinata POV_

_"Take what you need. Your wounds were more fatal than mine." I smiled. Sasuke nodded and leaned forwards more so that his face was hovering over my neck. He pulled the side of my collar down and sunk his teeth into my neck. I squeaked as the sharp fangs entered my neck. I felt the blood being sucked out of me and my energy drop. A sound of satisfaction came from Sasuke as he dug his fangs into a vein. The sound of him gulping down my blood was overwhelming. So much that neither of us heard the sound of footsteps approaching. The door slid open._

_"What's going on in here?!" _

* * *

Chapter 5

Hinata POV

Sasuke jumped away from me when Sai walked into the room, Naruto peeked in after him. Naruto looked dumbfounded, but I didn't miss the slight dullness in his eyes. Sai just stared in shock with a slight dullness in his eyes as well.

"What were you doing to Hinata-chan?!" He demanded, his eyes suddenly bright again, bright with anger. At this Kiba raced in too. He imediately spotted the bitemarks on my neck and the blood running down Sasuke's chin and put the pieces together. He ran to my side.

"Are you alright Hinata-chan?!" Kiba cried. I wanted to slap myself. Did I look like I was alright? I looked at Kakashi angrily.

"Gomenasai, Sai, Naruto and Kiba were dealing with the dead bodies and wouldn't listen to me for some reason. Kurenai wasn't much help though." Kakashi glared at the four. I saw Kurenai smirk at me. Naruto looked distraught.

"Sasuke-teme's a vampire! And he turned Hinata-chan into one!" Naruto wailed. Suddenly everyone else was in the room(AN: Minus Inari, Yamato, Tsunami and Tazuna 'cause they're working on the bridge). Sakura looked very pale at the sight while Sai simply stared, like he did ever since he entered the room. Shino… I couldn't tell what he was thinking with all those things covering his face. I tried to sit up but failed miserably.

"Sasuke." I rasped. He turned to me. "Could you help me up onegai." Sasuke nodded but Naruto blocked his way.

"There is no way I'm gonna let you near Hinata-chan after this." Naruto growled. I felt tears spring up in my eyes. Kiba tried to wrap and arm around my shoulders but I shrugged it off.

"Naruto-kun onegai!" I cried in a raspy voice. "I don't want to hurt anyone and Sasuke-kun is the only one I can't hurt." Naruto looked at me uncertainly but let Sasuke pass. Kiba stepped back with another glare at Sasuke. Sasuke put one hand around my waist and hoisted me up onto my feet. I looked at everyone. Sakura made to rush over to heal me but I gave her a look that said not to.

"Sasuke-kun, after this I'm going to need some blood." I whispered. He nodded. I looked at everyone again.

"It is true. We are vampires." I said hoarsly. Those who didn't know gaped at me.

"But I thought Sasuke-teme just turned you into one." Exclaimed Naruto, looking down to the blood on my sheets where my neck had bled.

"No. In fact, I helped change him. But if you'll excuse us I need blood and Sasuke-kun was nice enough to give me some." Naruto gulped, not wanting to see a sight like that again.

"Naruto. Let's go." Kakashi growled. Naruto and Kiba walked out with their heads down. Everyone else followed slowly. The last thing I saw was Kurenai's evil grin full of hapiness that my darkest secret was revealed and something else.

* * *

Gaara POV

I thought of Hinata again as I waited for the letter from Konohagakure. I imediately went into what she had felt in the last few minutes. First I felt pleasure as a dark haired boy sucked the blood from my neck. Then surprise as Sai and Naruto barged in on the sight. Pain as I looked at a red eyed woman smirking at the scene. More pain as I told everyone my darkest secret. And then dismay as the red eyed woman grinned evilly before closing the door.

"Hinata-chan." I whispered to myself, feeling my thirst shoot up. I dumped a few blood pills into my mouth and settled down again. I felt a rush of anger and jealousy towards Sasuke but then I thought of Hinata again. 'Please be alright out there.'

* * *

Hinata POV

Sasuke was lying on his bed with me hovering over him. He nodded and I leaned forwards so I could reach his neck. I licked the spot I wanted to bite then bit in. He gasped slightly as I imediately broke into a vein. I gulped down the delicious blood and felt my engergy come back to me. Sasuke took a lock of my hair and started twirling it around his finger. I let my hand glide through his hair as more blood seeped into my mouth. Finally I had had my fill and took my teeth out of the wound. Then I licked it so that it would heal imediately. He sighed as the wound healed. I sat up again with a blush on my face.

"Arigato Sasuke-kun." I whispered. He smiled. Only I could make him smile like this. I thought of how Gaara smiled before he left and felt my thirst go up slightly. I didn't want to take more from Sasuke so I didn't bite him. Sasuke suddenly launched forwards and pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widened but then I softened into the kiss. I felt him bite my lip and felt blood seeping into his mouth. I let my hand glide through his hair again. I pricked his lips with my teeth and my thirst was quenched. We pulled apart when we ran out of air. Sasuke's face was red and I was sure mine was too. Then I smiled and leaned forwards. Licking his lip so it would heal. I then licked my own lips and felt them heal. He smiled and gave me a hug. I smiled but then felt a rush of guilt as I thought of Gaara. Which one did I love more?! We both stood and walked towards the door. When we stepped outside no one looked us in the eye. Finally Naruto stood.

"How long have you been vampires?" He asked. I looked at Sasuke and he nodded.

"We've been vampires for three days. The three of us were changed two days ago." I responded. Naruto looked confused.

"Three? There were three of you? Who's the third?" Naruto asked curiously. Everyone else leaned in to hear as well. I almost face palmed. 'Curse my big mouth!'

"Gaara." Sasuke said for me.

"Gaara! First he was a Jinchuuriki and now he's a vampire! How could you do this to him?!" Naruto wailed. This time I really did face palm.

"It wasn't the choice of any of us. If we didn't we would've died." I hissed. Naruto was taken aback by the venom in my voice.

"Why would you have died?" Drawled Kurenai. I whipped around and glared at her. Everyone, even Sasuke, was. surprised by my mood change and by how Kurenai acted towards me.

"We had horrible visions after we found out we were vampires." I hissed angrily. "Visions filled with blood and corpses." Sasuke put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down. Almost everyone looked horrified. Kakashi broke the silence.

"Hinata, Sasuke, I think you should go." He suggested. We nodded and took each other's hand.

"Konohagakure, Tsunade Senju." We said in unison and disappeared in two flashes of light.

* * *

We arrived in Tsunade's office while she was reading a scroll. She looked up as we appeared.

"Where are the others?" She asked. Probably scared for Naruto.

"Back in the waves country fixing the bridge." Sasuke responded coldly. Tsunade looked confused.

"Why are you two back so soon?"

"We're not used to our new bodies yet and we got fatally injured." I responded cooly. I lifted my shirt so she could see the bandages around my ribs. "We did drink each other's blood but Sai and Naruto walked in on us." I decided to leave out my suspicions of genjutsu(AN: Dullness in eyes=genjutsu! Mwahahaha! Kurenai: You blabbermouth!).

"So now the entire village is going to know. This could be a problem." Tsunade sighed.

"Can we go train Tsunade-sama? We need to get used to our new bodies." Sasuke asked, changing the subject.

"Hai. I'll send Shizune to get you of I need anything." Tsunade said while she rubbed her temples. We walked out and grabbed an umbrella.

"Taijutsu only?" I asked.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. I giggled and we walked towards the training grounds. Suddenly I smelled Ino, Shikamaru and Choji aproaching. Personally, I had had enough of humans for a day. I prepared to let my wings grow but Ino had already spotted me.

"Hina-chan!" I sighed. I couldn't ignore her or I'd get in trouble and I was sure Sasuke was thinking along the same lines. We walked towards her under the umbrella since it was early morning.

"Are you two dating?" She asked. Sasuke and I both blushed.

"N-No! We're just friends" I exclaimed. Ino looked at me knowingly but didn't press the matter.

"So where are you headed?" Asked Choji as he changed the subject.

"We're going to see Neji-nissan. We just got back from a mission and we were severely injured." I explained. It wasn't a complete lie.

"Where were you injured?" Ino asked. Why must they ask so many questions?!

"Between the ribs. Sasuke got stabbed in the chest and stomach." I responded as if the wounds were nothing but mere scratches.

"Demo, aren't all those are fatal?! You should be in the hospital!" Exclaimed Choji. Shikamaru looked thoughtful. I shrugged.

"We heal faster than we did before." Sasuke explained quickly.

"We need to get going gomen." I whispered. We turned towards the training grounds.

"Matte." Shikamaru said. We looked back. "I'm having this feeling. You two, your aura doesn't feel human." Trust the Konoha genius to figure it out like that!

"What are you talking about Shikamaru?! They're shinobi like us so maybe they learned a new jutsu or something!" Exclaimed Ino. I looked at Sasuke with a look that said, 'It's time to leave.'

"Ano, I did learn a new jutsu and Sasuke and Neji were going to help me perfect it. I'll use a part of it now but we need to go after." I told them. Shikamaru still looked suspicious. I sent a trickle of chakra to the base of my spine and pictured a fox. I felt ears and a tail sprout and opened my eyes. I wagged my tail playfully.

"So KAWAII!" Ino squealed as she touched one of my ears. I winced at the loud noise in my ears. Then I thought of eagle wings and felt the tail and ears disappear, being replaced by two amazingly huge eagle's wings. Ino jumped back in surprise but then crept back up and touched my feathers.

"Sugoi." Gasped Choji. I smiled and grabbed Sasuke by the hand. I leaned forwards and whispered in his ear.

"I'm going to fly us both to the training grounds." He nodded. His hand snaked around my waist and I lifted off. Sasuke held onto me tight as we flew highed and highed before I started flapping towards the training grounds. But before we left the area I heard Shikamaru with my hightened senses.

"That wasn't what I meant. I meant they had the aura of something dead. Like an Edo tensei."

* * *

Gaara POV

Temari, Kankuro and I were walking towards Konohagakure. I knew Hinata and Sasuke were back in the village thanks to my new power. As we walked I felt a sudden chill.

"Stop." I ordered. Temari and Kankuro looked concerned. I sensed the presense of about 10 other vampires, one stronger than the others. "Sense 10 vampires around us." I hissed to my siblings. The took out their weapons and readied themselves. 'Kuso! I'm not fully used to my vampire body. I could easily be beaten right now!' I hissed inwardly. My eyes widened as th ten figures leaped down from the trees. The one in front of me smiked. His red and black cloak blowing in the wind.

"Yo. Cousin."

* * *

Hinata POV

Sasuke and I had been training for hours. I now had full control of my body and was able to land a hit on Sasuke almost every time. Not that he didn't land any hits on me but we both had regained our control of our vampire bodies and powers. I leaped away from Sasuke as he sliced a kunai through the air. Being so tired from the hours of training I tripped. Sasuke took the chance to pin me to a tree with his arm across my neck and the kunai dug into the tree near my ear.

"I win." He smirked. I nodded tiredly. He loosened his grip and we both slid down onto the ground. He looked at me and gave me a small kiss. I blushed. Suddenly I felt a small disturbance in the wind with my new and improved vampire senses. I stood slowly. Sasuke had noticed it too and stood as well. Shizune jumped down in front of us.

"Gaara-sama and his siblings have been attacked! Please go help them!" Shizune cried. My eyes darkened and I nodded. I grew my wings out. I had learned just to think about it and not need any chakra during our long training session. I flapped up and Sasuke prepared his lightning. He had been practising using the electricity through his feet to help him fly(AN: Like Azula in Avatar the last airbender.)

"Arigato Shizune-san. We'll be there in a a flash." I winked before speeding off with my newly controlled speed. Shizune stared after us in awe. As we sped along I became worried.

"We need to hurry." I called. Sasuke looked confused.

"Gaara-kun is Kazekage. He doesn't get much time to go train so he won't be used to his body or powers yet." Comprehension dawned on Sasuke's face as he sent more lightning into his feet. "He could get seriously injured or killed. I beat my wings strongly and we sped off so fast we must have looked like blurs to a passerby. When we reached the border of the Wind country and the Fire country we heard yelling. I flapped higher up and spotted a wave of sand crashing down to the north-west.

"That way!" I yelled as I pointed in the direction of the sand wave. We flew forwards. I heard a terrible ear peircing scream and dropped to the ground. I spotted Temari lying on the ground a few feet away with the remains of her burnt fan and her body laced with scratched and burns. Kankuro was on the other side of the clearing with his destroyed puppets lying nearby. His clothing was torn and blood trickled down his chin. Finally in the middle of the clearing stood Gaara. His cloak ripped slightly was the least amount of damage he had taken. The worst was the gaping hole in his stomach where something had stabbed him. I gasped and rushed over with Sasuke watching for anything behind me. The attackers seemed to have either gone or were hiding nearby. Gaara began to fall backwards. I caught him and lay him on the ground next to me.

"Gaara-kun! Listen to me! Bite my hand and take some of my blood!" I cried and put my hand near his mouth. His fangs sank into my skin and I felt my blood seep out of the bitemarks. I watched as the gaping hole in his stomach began to mend itself and almost smiled. But I wasn't done yet. I felt my hand start to go numb from lack of blood and switched it out with my other hand. I winced as Gaara's sharp fangs stabbed into my hand. The wound was now fully healed on the outside but it still needed to heal on the inside. I grabbed my packet of blood tablets and crunched on five of them. I felt more blood seep through the bite marks as the blood tablets took effect. Finally Gaara was breathing properly again. I looked up at Sasuke. He had dragged Temari and Kankuro over as well. I sighed. This was going to take most of my blood. I crunched on a few more blood tablets and set to work. I dripped blood into Temari's mouth first, closing off her mouth and nose afterwards to make her swallow. She gagged slightly and I watched her skin go back to normal. I did the same with Kankuro when I heard a rasping voice behind me. I whirled around and looked at Gaara's emerald eyes.

"Don't leave the village again onegai." He rasped. My eyes filled with tears as he steuggled to keep consiousness. "I-Itachi is after you." He whispered before passing out. Sasuke glared at the ground.

"Itachi Uchiha?"

* * *

**Sunhex1120: Whenever I write or read about an injury like being stabbed in the ribs I feel that part of my body ache. You will not be able yo imagine how much my stomach hurt when I wrote about Gaara's injury!**

**Gaara: How did I even receive that injury anyways?**

**Sunhex1120: You—**

**Kurenai: * Extremely intense glare***

**Sunhex1120: Uh, you'll find ot in the next chapter.**

**Kurenai: That's more like it!**

**Sunhex1120: You're still mad at me for making you a baddy aren't you?**

**Kurenai: *Nods***

**Sunhex1120: *Sigh* Please Reveiw! No flames but advice is welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6: Blood sucking fiends

**Summary: Tsunade finds a scroll saying that there are four pureblood vampires in the shinobi nations. Gaara, Hinata, and Sasuke, three of the four dormant purebloods, are sent to Cross Academy to learn from the other vampires and be awakened by Kaname. After they are changed they are sent imediately back to the nations were they must tell their families, friends and teamates. How will their friends react? Will they choose to reveal their darkest secret? Gaahina, Onesided Sasuhina.**

**WARNING: From here on out it'll be Point of views. **

**Temari is slightly hysterical and OOC in this chapter.**

**In Chapter 4 I made Hinata and Sasuke it that weren't exactly fighting very hard. Why? Because they're still not used to their vampire bodies.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Vampire knight or Naruto T-T.**

**Sunhex1120: Gaaaaaaraaaaa. Why do you talk so much in the Stories Echoes in the Rain and Desert snow but not here? It's making me jealous!**

**Gaara: Hn.**

**Sunhex1120: Arg! Are you still angry at me for turning you into a vampire?**

**Gaara: Hai.**

**Sunhex1120: Here's a straw… suck it up.**

**Gaara: *Glares* **

**Tobi: Tobi is a good boy!**

**Sunhex1120: Yes you are Tobi! Have a cookie!**

**Tobi: Yay! Cookies!**

**Deidara: Huff. Huff. Must kill Tobi un.**

**Gaara: That's something I can help with.**

**Sunhex1120: That's the longest thing you have said in my little conversations with you!**

**Gaara: Hn.**

**Sunhex1120: Nooooooooo! I like more talkitive Gaara better than this one! You're like Shino!**

**Shino: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Sunhex1120: Quiet and awsome.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Hinata POV

"Itachi Uchiha?" Sasuke asked himself, clenching his fists.

"Sasuke-kun!" I called. "I need your help carrying Gaara-kun, Kankuro-san and Temari-chan. I can't use Kage Bunshin." Sasuke sighed and made a Kage Bunshin(AN: Being around Naruto for so long you can learn things like Kage Bunshin). I lifted Gaara into my arms, using my vampire strength. He looked so peacefull when he slept. I smiled. Sasuke had Temari slung over one shoulder while his clone had Kankuro in a similar position. I felt my eagle's wings sprout from my back and took off. I heard the crack of electricity behind me and knew that the Sasukes must be flying as well. Since blood tablets can only do so much I wasn't going very fast. I felt my strength go down to an alarmingly low amount. I dropped down onto the ground gently with Gaara still in my arms. I spotted a cave nearby with a moss overhang. Sasuke landed beside me with concern aparent in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I looked up at him with dull eyes that betrayed my exaustedness.

"I can't go on. I need to rest. Sasuke-kun, you go to the village and get help. I'll stay here with these three until you return." I rasped. Sasuke looked unsure before spotting the cave.

"Hn. But it could take several days to get there since I'm exhausted too. I still need to use a bit of chakra when I fly and kage bunshin takes a lot out of me. It could take a week max to get there but the way back should be faster." Sasuke agreed. I nodded. He helped me bring the sand siblings into the cave. The floor was actually quite sandy(AN: Kinda like Bluestar's den in warrior cats).

"See you in a few days!" Sasuke saluted as he ran off. His clone dissappeared in a cloud of smoke. I turned to the sand siblings. Temari and Kankuro were healing nicely but the one I was worried about was Gaara. His wound could have become fatal even for a vampire. The reason I was worried was because his wound didn't begin to heal itself but stayed open. It looked like a vampire hunter weapon might've done it. I looked the trio over again. Kankuro was in a coma and Temari was unconsious from loss of blood. Gaara was unconsious from loss of blood and lack of it. I could tell he needed real blood, not blood tablets. I sighed and placed blankets over them(AN: Let's say she had a backpack). 'When he wakes I'll give him some blood.' I thought as I settled down to regain my strength and lost blood.

* * *

Kakashi POV(I wasn't planning on doing any human POVs but I changed my mind.)

We were travelling back towards Konoha when I remembered. Most everyone in the village would know Hinata, Sasuke and Gaara's secret. I signaled for everyone to stop. They looked confused.

"Nani? Why are we stopping?" Asked Sakura.

"Before we get back to the village I need you all to swear not to telll anyone and I mean a-n-y-o-n-e that Sasuke, Hinata and Gaara are vampires." I growled to them all.

"Nande? They don't want people to know?" Asked Naruto densly. I face palmed.

"Iie. They were trying to keep a secret that someone found out about in a way that they didn't expect. Now swear it! If you do and tell without My permission you will die a slow painful death." Everyone with the Exception of Kurenai gulped.

"We swear it!" They called, again with the exception of Kurenai. They walked ahed and I dropped back beside Kurenai.

"I know you placed a genjutsu on Sai and Naruto." I hissed angrily.

"How did you— oh." I tapped my headband where my sharingan was hidden. I glared at her with my visable eye.

"Those two blood sucking fiends are no different than him." Kurenai hissed.

"Him? You mean Itachi. I heard of the insident between Itachi, Asuma and you but never the real story."

Kurenai stared at me angrily and began her story.

* * *

Kurenai POV

Flashback

_I smiled as Itachi and I walked back towards my house. We had just gone on a date when suddenly Itachi stopped._

_"What is it Ita-kun?" I asked. He looked over at me and gave me a small smile._

_"Nothing Kurenai-chan. I was just wondering if you'd like to come over to my place tonight." Itachi smiled warmly at me. I smiled back, not suspecting a thing._

_"Of course Ita-kun!" I knew his mother and father would be out since they always seemed to be gone when we returned. We walked towards the Uchiha compound with me skipping along behind him. Neither of us noticed the suspicious dark haired Sarutobi sneaking through the trees, following us. When we arrived the place was again, deserted. I smiled warmly at Itachi as he dropped his kunai pouch on the small table. Suddenly I felt an aura I had never felt before. It was full of anger and possesiveness. I whirled around only to be bashed into a wall. Itachi stood there, holding me up against said wall. His red eyes glinted in the darkness and I spotted sharp white fangs protruding from his open mouth._

_"AAAAH! Ita-kun! W-What are you d-doing?!" I demanded as Itachi leaned forwards wih his fangs near my neck. He smirked and whispered in my ear._

_"I want to be with you forever so I'm turning you into one of my kind." He purred in my ear. I gasped and tried to struggled out of his grip, to no avail._

_"HEEEELP! I DON'T WANT TO BE A VAMPIRE!" I sobbed. I felt his breath against my neck as he opened his mouth to dig his fangs into my throat. Suddenly there was a flash and Itachi was thrown against the wall. _

_"Asuma!" I exclaimed as said Sarutobi stood between me and Itachi. He used his chakra to elongate his chakra blades._

_"Don't you dare hurt Kurenai-chan." Asuma growled at the Uchiha. Itachi looked up and smirked._

_"I guess I'll just have to kill you then." Itachi charged with speed that could not be human. He flung Asuma to the side and lunged at me again. I dodged as quickly as possible. My eyes filled with confusion slowly filled with loathing. _

_"You. You. I LOVED YOU!" I screamed as tears filled my eyes. Itachi's facial expression changed to one of sadness. "And now this is how you repay me. You want to turn me into a blood sucking fiend like you. If I ever find another of your kind again I will torture it and kill it myself!" Itachi looked heartbroken. His expression changed to one full of rage._

_"Fine. Then it will be my job to protect them from you. I should never have trusted humans." He hissed. He glared as his sharingan activated. _

_"Itachi! Where is the rest of the Uchiha clan?!" Demanded Asuma. Itachi smirked. He blew one last fireball at us and left. I heard a rustling from a room nearby and raced inside with Asuma on my heels. In the room lay three dead bodies. Fugaku lay in the middle of the room with his chest torn out. Mikoto lay on top of Sasuke with blood running down her face and still leaking from a wound in her side. The one who looked the worst was little Sasuke. He was almost completely coated in blood. If it was his mother's blood or his own, I was not sure, but he most likley dead from all that blood. My loathing increased to an all time high and swore if I ever saw Itachi again, I would kill him with the slowlest most painful way possible. Then Sasuke moved. I gasped and pushed Mikoto off the boy. His pleading onyx eyes locked with mine before he passed out._

End of Flashback

* * *

Kakashi POV

I was surprised. No surprised wasn't a steong enogh word. I was dumbfounded. Why would Itachi do something like that?

"You see why? I swore if I saw another I would torture it and kill it. And I have already started on those two." Kurenai said coldly.

"I understand. But that won't stop me from trying to protect them."

* * *

Hinata POV

I heard someone begin to stir and opened my eyes. Temari was trying to sit up. She looked as good as new. When she spotted me she looked confused.

"Hinata-chan? Why are you here? Where are we?!" Temari gasped suddenly. "Gaara! Gaara! Where's Gaara?!" I sighed and covered her mouth so she wouldn't awake her brothers.

"Gaara-kun is healing right now." I said comfortingly. "And Kankuro-san is in a coma. He should be fine in a about a week." Temari didn't look convinced.

"I saw Sasori stab Gaara right through the stomach with a puppet. I won't beleive he's not dead until I see this healing wound." Temari said stubbornly with tears starting to form. I led her over to Gaara and lifted his blanket so she could see the healing wound. He had a giant hole in his Kazekage outfit so it was easy to see his healing injury. The tears fell like waterfalls as she looked at her younger brother.

"Arigato! *Sniff* ARIGATO!" Temari sobbed onto my shoulder. I hugged her reassuringly and patted her back.

"You had best get some rest as well Temari-chan. You had to have more of my blood than Kankuro-san for all of the injurys you had. Not as bad as Gaara-kun's mind you but still quite bad." I suggested.

"Blood?!" Temari looked disgusted.

"Gomen. Didn't Gaara-kun tell you I'm a vampire?" Temari nodded.

"My blood can heal. Now rest." Temari nodded groggily and lay back down beside Kankuro. She pulled the blanket over her shivering body and fell asleep imediately. I herd the patter of raindrops as the rain started. I heard the heavy breathing of Temari's sleeping form and smiled. I heard Gaara stir and looked over at him hopefully. Sure enough his green eyes opened and stared into mine.

"Welcome back Gaara-kun." I smiled. He gave me a small smile before trying to sit up. I helped him lean his back against the cave wall and he stayed sitting.

"Arigato Hinata-chan. Gomen but I need blood." Gaara whispered. I nodded and leaned forwards without hesitation so he could bite my neck. I felt his breath against my neck and smiled. 'I sure have been bitten by boys a lot.' I giggled to myself. The thought ended when Gaara sunk his fangs into my skin. I gasped. I was so used to Sasuke biting me that when Gaara did it felt so foreign. I leaned forwads more so that he would have an easier time taking my blood. It felt so wonderful! I knew I didn't have a lot of blood but I let him have my blood anyways. I could take some blood tablets later while Gaara rested. I started to feel weak and numb from blood loss when Gaara finally pulled his fangs out of my neck.

"Arigato. I think I might be able to regenerate now." Gaara whispered before lying down next to Kankuro and Temari and falling asleep again. I smiled and brushed a stray strand of hair off his face. 'This has made me even more confused. Now who will I choose? Sasuke or Gaara? The book on purebloods said that they could only have one mate and must mate with another pureblood. They have changed the rules and become mates with others but still. I would have to choose one or Itachi.' I held my head as the patter of rain became harder and I fell into a light sleep so as to regain my blood and listen for danger at the same time.

* * *

**Sunhex1120: I know. Pretty much eventless chappy.**

**Itachi: Why did Kurenai have to hate me?**

**Sunhex1120: Cuz you tried to bite her! I personally wouldn't mind but she did.**

**Itachi: Okay then. *Pins Sunhex1120 to wall with teeth bared***

**Sunhex1120: I meant that I would like to finish the chapter then you can do whatever you want.**

**Itachi: Anything?**

**Sasuke: Aniki I never knew you liked Sunhex1120.**

**Itachi: No! I like Kurenai! But she dumped me.**

**Sasuke: You tried to turn her into your vampire servant! Of course she dumped you!**

**Itachi: *Stung* No need to be so blunt.**

**Gaaa: Reveiw unless you want to die.**

**Sunhex1120: Now you're starting to talk more. But maybe cut down on the death treats. Just like Shikamaru needs to cut down on the amount of times he says troublesome a day. Save some death threats for other people to use!**


	7. Chapter 7: Visits

**Summary: Tsunade finds a scroll saying that there are four pureblood vampires in the shinobi nations. Gaara, Hinata, and Sasuke, three of the four dormant purebloods, are sent to Cross Academy to learn from the other vampires and be awakened by Kaname. After they are changed they are sent imediately back to the nations were they must tell their families, friends and teamates. How will their friends react? Will they choose to reveal their darkest secret? Gaahinasasu**

**WARNING: From here on out it'll be Point of views. **

**Temari is slightly hysterical and OOC in this chapter.**

**In Chapter 4 I made Hinata and Sasuke it that weren't exactly fighting very hard. Why? Because they're still not used to their vampire bodies.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Vampire knight or Naruto T-T.**

**Sunhex1120: "Far over the Misty Mountains rise**

**Leave us standing upon the height**

**What was before we see once more**

**Is our kingdom a distant light"**

**Sasuke: Singing again are we? What is it this time?**

**Sunhex1120: *Glares* The song of the Lonely mountain. I love the Hobbit! Kyaah!**

**Sasuke: What's a hobbit?**

**Sunhex1120: Read the book and maybe you'll find out. Hmph.**

**Hinata: *Walks in with the Hobbit in her hand* You should try it. It's actually a very good book.**

**Naruto: I'll never be able to understand why you people love books so much.**

**Sunhex1120: You should learn to apreciate it. You are from one.**

**Naruto: NANI!**

**Sai: Please enjoy this chapter. *Smile***

* * *

Chapter 7

Sasuke POV

I ran into the village at the same time as the others from the Waves country mission. Naruto noticed me first.

"Sasuke-teme? What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be in the hospital or something." Naruto exclaimed. I was too tired to talk to him. I ran over to Kakashi imediately while ignoring the inquisitive questions from the others.

"Gaara attacked. Temari and Kankuro injured. Hinata taking care of them." I gasped out before collapsing from chakra exhaustion.

"Sasuke-kun!" Yelled Sakura as she raced forwards. I heard Kakashi speaking urgently with some other members of the group and summoning somethig before my eyes closed and I was engulfed in darkness.

* * *

Kakashi POV

"Naruto, Sakura. I need you to come with me and Pakkun to go save Gaara and the sand siblings." Naruto looked stunned at my sudden request.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" I yelled and Pakkun arrived in a poof of smoke.

"Yo Kakashi." He said. Pakkun spotted Sasuke on the ground and sniffed. "Found ourselves another vampire eh?" I glared at him.

"We need to follow Sasuke's trail back to where the injured Kazekage and his siblings are waiting. Now!" Pakkun started sniffing and bounded off. Naruto, Sakura and I followed close behind. 'Hang in there you four.'

* * *

Hinata POV

I woke up to Temari staring at me intensly. I yelped and scooted backwards in alarm.

"What did you do to Gaara?" She demanded. I gulped and looked at Gaara's sleeping form.

"I healed him and gave him my blood Temari-san." I said hurriedly.

"Nani?!" I slapped my hand across her mouth so she wouldn't wake her brothers. "Does this mean he's turned you into a vampire?!" I sighed at her memory loss.

"I already told you, I am already a vampire. I helped change him." I sighed in an exhasperated way. Temari let out a breath of releif.

"Soo. What happened?" She demanded. The way Temari stared at me told me that she wanted all the details.

"Ano, we were flying to your aid when we saw a large wave of sand and heard an earsplitting scream. We rushed over and found you covered in burns and laced with scratches. Kankuro had blood running down his chin from an unknown injury and his clothes were torn. Finally Gaara stood in the middle with a giant gaping hole in his stomach." Temari gasped and looked over at Gaara as though he was still that badly injured. For all I knew he could be. "Sasuke and I rushed over and I gave all of you some blood before we set out. I had been training before hand and I gave you my blood so my strength went to an all time low so we brought you in here and we've been here ever since. Sasuke's gone to get reinforcements." Temari nodded.

"How many days have we been out?"

"Three." Temari looked slightly surprised but hid it almost imediately.

"You said you flew to the clearing. Flew?" I realised that I had said that and nodded.

"It's a part of my power. I can get different characteristics from an animal of my choice." I explained quickly before bustling over to Gaara. I used my Byakugan.

"I can't beleive I hadn't thought of this earlier!" I exclaimed before looking at Gaara. His stomach was fine on the outside but on the inside his ruptured organs were healing at an alarmingly slow rate.

"Kuso." I swore before biting my hand. Whatever had stabbed Gaara was not a normal weapon. Temari looked confused as to why I was drinking my own blood until I leaned forwards and kissed Gaara.

"Yeek! Hinata-chan! W-What are you doing?!" demanded Temari as she reached forwards to drag me off him. I rolled my eyes and used my vampire strength to stay in place. Obviously she didn't realise I was actually trying to heal Gaara. I let the blood in my mouth seep into his so as to help him heal. I watched as the ruptured organs began to heal themselves a tiny bit faster with my byakugan and almost smiled. Temari looked livid as I sat up.

"You just stole Gaara's first kiss!" She exclaimed angrily. I rolled my eyes at her and chomped on a blood pill. I noticed my box was a lot lighter and looked inside. I didn't have many left.

"That's the second time I've kissed Gaara, second!" I showed her two fingers.

"You gave Gaara his first kiss! And I missed it?! What is the world coming to?!" Temari wailed. I hissed in pain and covered her mouth with my hand.

"Too loud." I exclaimed. I heard a rustling noise nearby and froze.

"What is i—" I slapped my hand over Temari's mouth again listened closer.

"They're in that cave." I heard the small bark from a dog and three figures aproached the cave. Temari could hear and see them now as we readied to attack.

"Now!" I yelled as we tackled them to the ground. The trio was taken by surprise. I had tackled somone in orange, a very familiar orange.

"Hinata-chan?" I looked down into Naruto's confused blue eyes.

"Ah! Gomenasai!" I apologized as a blush spread over my face. I scrambled off the blonde jinchuuriki while Temari did the same with Sakura but without the blush.

"Temari-san, you're awake?" Sakura looked confused. "Sasuke-kun said you were passed out." Temari shook her head and jestured for the three to follow her into the cave. I entered last. Sakura imediately bustled over to Gaara. Her hands glowed green. I activated my byakugan and cursed silently. The wound had stopped healing, again! Sakura gasped.

"W-What kind of injury was this?!" She asked me with wide eyes. Naruto looked very worried at this reaction.

"We found him with a gaping hole in his stomach." I looked down at my hands on my lap as the disbeleiving gazes of my fellow ninja bore into me.

"How is he alive?!" Sakura screeched. I winced and covered her mouth.

"Too loud." I hissed. "I gave him my blood, he's a vampire remember?" Comprehension dawned on Sakura and Naruto's faces. "But it should be completely healed by now. He's also had a lot of my blood. Temari! How did he get that injury?" I asked the stunned girl. She seemed to break out of a trance to look at me.

"Sasori stabbed him with a strange new puppet, right through the stomach. I passed out strait after." I nodded. That made sense! But how did Sasori get a vampire hunter weapon?

"Sasori?! But he's he's he's dead!" Exclaimed Sakura. Kakashi and Naruto nodded.

"Gaara said he was a vampire." Temari explained. Sakura looked livid.

"And it took so long to defeat him!" She screamed. I covered her mouth again.

"Check Kankuro-san next onegai. I think he's in a coma but I can't be sure." I stayed next to Gaara as Sakura crawled over to Kankuro and started working on him. I looked down at Gaara and smiled. He looked so peaceful.

"So Hinata-chan." Kakashi said. I flinched. I didn't even notice him! "Did Gaara tell you who attacked them?" I responded with a nod.

"Uchiha Itachi."

"Kuso!" Yelled Kakashi. I winced but didn't try to cover the raging Jonin's mouth. "Now Kurenai will definately do what she has sworn to do!" Kakashi was beyond angry. 'Why is he so mad?' I wondered.

"What did she do?" Kakashi looked over with anger apparent in his eye.

"She has sworn to torture and kill any vampire that is related to Itachi."

* * *

Hanabi POV

I yawned as I walked down the stairs. Father wanted me for a meeting. Suddenly I heard a bustling from the front door. Ko tore through the hall towards Father's office. I rounded the corner towards the front door.

"Ko is a morning person but this is ridiculous!" I exclaimed, half to myself.

"Kaname-nissan. What if Hinata-chan isn't here?" I turned at the sound of my sister's name. In the doorway stood a couple of brunettes with eyes the color of wine.

"Ano, may I help you?" I asked. "And how do you know Hinata-nee's name?" The man looked surprised.

"I never realised that Hinata-chan had a sister." I looked at him suspiciously. At that moment Father rushed up beside me.

"What do you want?" He asked rudely. The young girl in the doorway was very surprised by this and hid behind the man.

"We wish to see Hinata-chan." The man spoke clearly with obvious authority. I looked from him to my father and suddenly I noticed. The girl behind him was fingering her teeth. Or should I say fangs. These two were vampires.

"And who are you to request seeing my daughter?" Hiashi asked in a more rude tone.

"I am Kaname Kuran and this is my sister Yuki Kuran. Now please let us see her." Hiashi was taken aback but his gaze changed to a look filled with suspicion.

"Kuran? You are related to my wife?"

"Was she Hitomi Kuran?" Hiashi nodded. I stared wide eyed at the vamps. They were my relatives!

"Then she was our aunt. Now Hinata-chan."

"She is on a mission. She should be back in a few days." Hiashi responded before whirlig around to stalk back to his office.

"Hanabi, give them a tour." I glared at him with a sour look on my face before nodding and turning to the couple.

"I'm Hanabi Hyuuga. Nice to meet you." I bowed. Kaname and Yuki nodded back. "Follow me. I would like to ask you a couple questions if you don't mind." Yuki gave her clearance for the questions and the trio walked up to my room. I closed the door and looked at the two curious vamps.

"Are you two vampires?" I asked, not 'beating around the bush'.

"Hai." Yuki responded. She seemed a little surprised at how I noticed.

"What do you want with my nissan?" I demanded.

"We simply came to visit. Now let's cut to the chase, does your father know she's a vampire?" Kaname replied. Now I was annoyed. I dispise being answered with another question.

"Iie." Suddenly Ko burst into the room.

"Gomen Hanabi-sama demo we just recieved news that Hinata-sama and Kazekage-sama have been attacked on the road." My face fell imediately. "What happened?!" I demanded. Yuki and Kaname looked shocked.

"Apparently Kazekage-sama has been stabbed right through the stomach and Hinata-sama had been injured on the mission before." Ko responded breathlessly from running all over the place.

"But where was neechan hurt!" I screeched, making the poor guard wince.

"Stabbed between the ribs." I had heard enough and raced out of the compound. I had almost reached the gate to the village when I suddenly froze. I realised that if she died I could become Hyuuga Heiress. If she left I would be Hyuuga Heiress. I almost cackled to myself at the brilliant plan forming in my mind. I walked back to the Hyuuga compound with a wide grinnon my face. I walked strait into my father's office without bothering to knock. Father looked outraged.

"Hanabi! You know better than to just barge in on me!" He exclaimed.

"Gomen Otousan demo, there is something I must tell you."

* * *

**Sunhex1120: I decided to rewrite chappy 2 cuz I found out I did the awakening wrong.**

**Hinata: So now I get to be sucked dry, again!**

**Sunhex1120: That's right. *Wide grin***

**Hinata: *Faints***

**Gaara: *Catches Hinata* Why?**

**Sunhex1120: Hey! Aren't you and Sasuke happy you get to be kissed by Hinata again?**

**Gaara and Sasuke: *Blush***

**Sunhex1120: Ha! I knew it! Please leave a review. Review= inspiration= Quicker updates :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Uh oh the devil child strikes

**Summary: Tsunade finds a scroll saying that there are four pureblood vampires in the shinobi nations. Gaara, Hinata, and Sasuke, three of the four dormant purebloods, are sent to Cross Academy to learn from the other vampires and be awakened by Kaname. After they are changed they are sent imediately back to the nations were they must tell their families, friends and teamates. How will their friends react? Will they choose to reveal their darkest secret? Gaahinasasu**

**From now on I would like to have u choose who gets Hinata. The choices are:**

**Gaara: 1**

**Sasuke: 1**

**Itachi: 0**

**The first numbers are mine. This will also determine who Hinata will sing to next chappy. Now the fate of my story is up to u!**

**WARNING: From here on out it'll be Point of views. **

**Disclaimer:I don't own Vampire knight or Naruto T-T.**

**Sunhex1120: Hinata! You get attacked again!**

**Hinata: Yay! Wait what?!**

**Sunhex1120: *Snickers***

**Gaara: Why?**

**Sunhex1120: Because of a certain devil child.**

**Hinata: Oooooo I get it. Though I wish I didn't.**

**Gaara: I still don't get it.**

**Sunhex1120: And you never will.**

**Gaara: *Glares* **

**Sunhex1120: JK lol! Pls enjoy!**

**Gaara: *Mumbles* Yeah right.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Hinata POV

We returned to the village with the injured sand siblings. Gaara was in my arms as I walked through the gates. I noticed that Kotetsu and Izumo were glaring at me but I pretended to imagine it. I imediately hopped my way towards the Hokage tower, knowing Tsunade could heal the terrible wound on my injured cousin since the magic from the weapon still hasn't worn off.

"Hinata-chan!" I skidded to a stop at the sound of my name. Team 10 was walking towards me. Ino was smiling, Choji was munching and Shikamaru looked suspicious, as usual.

"Wow Hinata-chan, you're a lot stronger than I thought." Choji chuckled. 'I have no time to talk to them! Arg!'

"Gomenai I need to get Gaara-sama to Tsunade-sama imediately." I apologized and let my favorite eagle wings grow from my back. I flapped my wings and flew at high speeds towards Hokage tower.

* * *

Ino POV

I watched in awe for the second time as Hinata flew away.

"I wonder why she was carrying Gaara." Choji said finally.

"Choji! Didn't you notice he huge hole in Gaara's shirt and the blood as well?!" I exclaimed. At that moment Hanabi ran up to us.

"Oh Hanabi-chan." Shikamaru said. She smiled before confronting me.

"Ino-chan, have you heard the rumors about Hinata-neechan?" The young girl asked. I shook my head and peered at the Hyuuga curiously.

"There are rumors going around that Hinata-nee is a vampire."

"Well that explains it!" Exclaimed Shikamaru. Choji, Hanabi and I looked at him wih confused expressions.

"Asuma-sensei told you guys about the time Kurenai got attacked by a vampire right?" He asked. We nodded. "We he told me their aura felt strange and cold. Their skin was cold and they are abnormally beautiful. Did anyone notice that Hinata's hair was short but it grew to that length in two days? That's impossible unless you are changed into a vampire or have a jutsu for it apparently." Shikamaru explained.

"Are you saying that Hinata-chan is a vampire?" Choji asked.

"Hai."

"That would explain why her aura and her skin was so cold." I thought. I looked at Hanabi. "Why are you even here?" I asked the girl.

"I was wondering if you had seen Hinata-neechan. Father is looking for her." Hanabi seemed to cackle. I looked suspiciously at her before Shikamaru responded.

"She's headed for Hokage tower." Hanabi smiled and lept off. I glared after her before whipping around and glaring at Shikamaru.

"What?" He asked.

"Why did you tell her lazy genius?" I demanded. "She was obviously planning something."

"Hinata's a vampire. She can take care of herself against one little mortal." Shikamaru smirked.

* * *

Tsunade POV

Hinata stumbled into my office with Gaara in her arms. I imediately stood.

"Lay him on the ground please Hinata-sama." I instructed. She nodded slightly and lay him gently on the ground. I let my hands glow and I placed them over his stomach. The wound was horrible but I tried to heal it anyways. Hinata watched with her byakugan activated. Suddenly she bit her hand. I looked at her confusedly. The smell of blood was intoxicating as she leaned forwards and kissed Gaara. I almost giggled like a little girl at this. 'Has Gaara found himself a girlfriend?' I giggled in my head. Then I noticed the wound was healing itself. Hinata pulled back and smiled.

"Arigato Tsunade-sama, now Gaara-kun's body can regenerate by itself. Before it couldn't because of a vampire hunter weapon." Hinata explained. I nodded and put my hand over the Kazekage's forehead. 'What's a vampire hunter weapon?' I asked myself as I healed any other wounds Gaara might have recieved. Slowly his eyes opened. Hinata smiled and hugged him. I opened my mouth to speak when Hanabi burst into the office.

"Doesn't anyone knock anymore?" I asked no one in particular. Hanabi looked confused as to why Hinata was hugging the Kazekage but ignored it.

"Hinata-neechan, Otosan wants you." I saw Hinata's eyes darken. She looked over at Gaara and I uncertainly.

"Go. I can handle the rest of his injuries."

* * *

Hinata POV

"Demo." I started.

"Go ahed Hinata-chan." Gaara said weakly. I still wasn't convinced but let my self be dragged away by Hanabi. As she dragged me through the village I notcied lots of people glaring at me. I realized then that I didn't have my umbrella.

"Ano, Hanabi-chan. I need an umbrella or I'll be burnt." I whispered. Hanabi simply smirked and walked faster. I felt my skin begin to burn when we arrived at the Hyuuga compound. Hanabi continued to drag me as we entered the house. I stumbled out of my shoes and she pretty much shoved me into father's office.

"Hinata." Hiashi growled. Hanabi sat next to me as l prepared for what he was going to say. I put my hand over my sunburn on my arm and waited silently.

"Is what Hanabi says true? You are a vampire?" Father asked with venom dripping out of his words. I gasped before glaring at Hanabi.

"Hanabi, why? You promised!" I asked, completely ignoring father's question. Hanabi cackled slightly before looking at me with eyes that showed cruelty and pleasure in them.

"So it's true?" Father inturupted. I was about to respond when he got a glimpse of my fangs. His byakugan activated.

"It looks like it's time to rid this village of the last vampire." He smirked. My eyes widened before looking pleadingly at Hanabi.

"Hanabi, help me please!" I cried. Hanabi cackled.

"You aren't even related to us! Just die vampire!" Hanabi yelled. I felt tears prick my eyes before rage engulfed me. I heard snapping sounds and the sounds of glass shattering.

* * *

Neji POV

I raced towards Hiashi's office to find it almost destroyed. Hiashi stood there with a look of pure shock on his face. Hinata stood nearest to me with her hair floating around her. The chakra was visible in the air, slowl circling around the enclosed space and Hinata.

"Yamete Hinata-sama!" I cried. Her head whipped to me so fast she could get whiplash. I gasped as I looked into her slitted blood red eyes. The red went back to lavender and her hair fell back onto her back. Tears welled up in her eyes and she stumbled out into the outdoor training area of the compound.

"Hinata-sama!" I cried out. But I turned to Hanabi and Hiashi instead.

"What do you think you're doing Neji! Kill her!" Hiashi snapped. I saw branch members come out of their rooms to find out what was going on. Hiashi ordered them to attack while pointing at poor, sobbing Hinata in the trqining grounds. Most hesitated before leaping at the vampire.

"Run Hinata-sama!" I yelled. Hinata seemed to go back to her senses at the sound of my voice and grew crow's wings. She leaped into the air, leaving Black feathers behind in her haste. I sighed in relief before a searing pain rushed through my forehead. Hiashi had activated the caged bird seal.

"After her! Annihilate her!" Hiashi ordered and the other branch members raced after the airborne vamp. Hiashi and Hanabi walked over to me, Hiashi glaring and Hanabi looking uncertain.

"You helped the last vampire in the village escape. This is your punishment Neji." Hiashi growled as I writhed on the floor. The pain in my forehead intensified. I yelled out. Black dots clouded my vision and the pain started to subside. So I let myself slip into darkness.

* * *

Yuki POV

I felt an enormous energy burst from downstairs and jumped into Kaname's arms.

"We need to leave. We've lingered too long." Kaname whispered. He reached inside his shirt and pulled out a ruby.

"Cross academy, Zero Kiryu."

* * *

Sasuke POV

I woke up in a hospital room when a large crash sounded. My eyes flew open to reveal… Sakura. I sighed annoyedly and pinched the bridge of my nose. She had broken a vase.

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun." She giggled before setting a Lily on my bedside table.

"Where are Gaara and Hinata?" I demanded imediately. Sakura smiled, much to my annoyance.

"Hinata-chan and Gaara-san are with Tsunade-shishou." I flung my blankets off (AN: Sasuke is wearing his normal clothing, no hospital gown) and prepared to jump out the window when I heard a crash from outside. Right outside the door to the Hospital stood Hinata. I could tell it was her from the black wings sprouting from her back. She was surrounded by twenty or so branch family members and from the looks of it she was going to be attacked.

"Sasuke-kun matte!" Yelled Sakura. But it was too late. I had already jumped out of the hospital and sped forwards with my vampire speed. I now stood protectively in front of Hinata.

"Get out of the way Uchiha-brat." Hiashi growled as he stepped forwards. I shook my head.

"Do you really think I'm going to move if you call me that?" I shot at the Hyuuga leader. I heard a clang from behind me as the doors of the hospital were blown off their hinges. Tsunade and Gaara raced out to stand by me in front of Hinata, the latter limping heavily.

"What is the meaning of this Hiashi?!" Tsunade demanded. Gaara and I looked behind at Hinata. Tears were evident in her eyes and the look on her face told that she was scared. Her crow's wings looked as though they had been broken and black feathers littered the ground.

"Don't interfere Hokage-sama, We are simply ridding this village of vampires." People had gathered around now. I felt rage start to build up in me as I stared at the leader of the Hyuuga clan.

"Hinata-chan!" Tenten screamed as she tried to pass a Branch member. Said branch member pushed her back.

"Ridding this village of vampires? Why?" Tsunade asked with annoyance evident in her voice. Most of the surrounding villagers looked confused as to what fheir Hokage was talking about.

"They are cruel creatures that only care about sucking blood. We are here to kill the last vampire and that is all." The Hyuuga leader growled at the Hokage. At this Gaara limped forwards.

"How do you know if she's the only vampire?" He asked with venom dripping from his words.

"She is! The last one was Hitomi Kuran! And she did suicide! It's time to clense this place of vampires. And even you can't stop me Sabaku no Gaara."

"You got that totally wrong." I said as I stepped forwards too.

"What do you want Uchiha-brat?!"

"She isn't the only one."

"There are four on shinobi lands." Tsunade growled.

"Nani?! Who?!" Hiashi demanded.

"Do you really think we'd tell you?" I demanded. Tsunade backed up slightly and whispered to us.

"After I tell him use your rubies and go to Sunagakure." She instructed. I felt slightly unsure of this after what I said and I was sure the other two were as well. The three of us nodded slightly before looking back at the angry Hyuuga.

"You know Hinata-sama is one, demo, The two boys behind me are as well." Growled Tsunade. At that we took out our rubies in unison and chanted:

"Sunagakure, Baki!"

* * *

Tsunade POV

I watched the three vampires disappear in their colored lights with a smirk. Gasps were heard from all around as the lights faded.

"So the Kazekage and the Uchiha eh?" Hiashi growled. "Who is the fourth?"

"That, I do not know. Only those three know." I responded cooly. At least this was the truth.

"But I do!" I whirled around to look into Temari's evergreen eyes.

"We came here for two reasons. First: To reinstate the peace treaty. Second: To tell you who the fourth vampire is." Temari explained to me with a clear voice.

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"Isn't it obvious? Itachi of course!"

* * *

Hinata POV

I felt distraught. Couldn't I trust anyone with my secret?! My crow's wings had retracted into my back but the pain remained.

* * *

Flashback

I flew through the air with tears streaming down my face. I heard the yells and the quick steps of branch members behind me and flew faster. But since I had given some blood to Gaara earlier I couldn't use tok much energy for possibility of collapsing.

"Haa!" I heard one yell. I spun in the air to look into the lavender eyes of Ko. I dodged the attack just in time with a flurry of black feathers. Then a searing pain flew through my right shoulder blade. I looked behind me. Another member had broken m right wing and I was plummeting like a shot bird. I felt my other wing break as Ko hit it. I hit both Hyuuga members with my juuken and landed heavily on the ground. I looked around, I was outside the hospital. I felt several chakra sources closing in and found myself in the center of a circle of branch Hyuugas.

End Flashback

* * *

I sighed and looked around. We had arrived in Gaara's study where Baki was looking for a book aparently.

"Gaara-sama! Back already." Baki smirked. Gaara nodded. I noticed he still was wearing his bloodtained and ripped clothing from before and sighed. Baki was going to freak in 3-2-1. He spotted the blood and large hole in the young vampire's clothing and started lecturing him about not getting injured.

"Do you think we should announce our existence?" Asked Sasuke. I nodded with a small watery smile. We stepped forwards and Baki looked at us curiously.

"Those are my cousins Baki-sensei." Gaara explained. Baki nodded thoughtfully (AN: Baki is gonna have a really bad memory for an OOC in my story so no flames pls).

"I can tell you're a Hyuuga but I don't know who you are. You either." Gaara face palmed at Baki's memory loss.

"Sasuke Kuran." Sasuke sighed to show his slight annoyance.

"Hinata Kuran." I giggled. Comprehension dawned on Baki's face and Gaara face palmed again.

"Now I remember! You're the Hyuuga Heiress and You're the Uchiha traitor! But forget about that, where are Temari and Kankuro?" I was wondering what he was talking about when I remembered that we forgot Gaara's two half-siblings in Konoha.

"Umm… we kind of forgot them in Konoha." Sasuke mumbled.

"And we can't go back to get them." I added. Baki still looked confused.

"Why?"

"Because the Hyuuga clan is out for Vampire blood." Gaara responded. "Now if you're done, I'm guessing there is an overly large pile of paperwork on my desk that I need to sign."

"Yep. Just… maybe change your clothes because those ones are kinda bloodstained." Baki suggested and Gaara left the room. Baki then turned to us.

"So the Hokage sent you here until that stuck up clan calms down?"

"Pretty much yeah." Sasuke shrugged. He still seemed outraged at being called 'Uchiha Traitor'.

"Well I guess you can explore the village for a while." Baki suggested and we nodded. Then we exited the room as well. On the way out Sasuke grabbed a white umbrella with the cross academy rose, that I was sure was Gaara's, and we started to wander through the village. We stopped outside a small shop. It was filled with aincient books. We were about to enter when someone yelled at us.

"Hey you two leaf ninjas!" This Someone called. We both turned, making sure that the shade was still covering us. A girl in a sand chuunin vest and brown hair was pointing at us almost accusingly. "I know there's a treaty and all but shouldn't you report to Gaara-sama for your mission then leave?"

"We came here with him. And we have to stay here for a while." I explained. The girl blushed with embarassment before decided to complain to us again.

"And don't you know that umbrellas hardly provide shade in a desert." I wanted to laugh. We were covered in shade.

" It seems to be working quitw well to me. Who're you to tell us what to do anyways?" Sasuke asked as he turned completely towards the girl, the shadow over us moved and revealed our faces. Only then did she notice how beautiful we were. Being vampires, we were extremely attractive so she blushed bright red.

"A-Ano, I'm Matsuri. Please excuse my earlier rudeness. So why are you two here?" The bright red girl stammered. Sasuke sighed behind me and I imediately knew what he was thinking about. 'Great, another fan-girl.'

"We came here to visit Gaara-kun and to get away from the village for a while." I responded with a smile. Matsuri looked outraged all of a sudden. I looked at her with a confused expression.

"Gaara-kun is mine! You have no right to have a crush on him!" Matsuri exclaimed angrily.

"He's our cousin so we can call him what we want." Sasuke exclaimed coldly, clearly he wanted to leave. "Now would you be so kind so as to lead us back to Kazekage's tower we'll be out of your way." Matsuri stuck her tongue out and started walking away. We followed slowly.

"So what are your names?" Matsuri asked me, she was obviously avoiding Sasuke.

"I'm Hinata Kuran and the prick is Sasuke Kuran." I explained. Sasuke growled slightly at my nickname but I knew he didn't mean anything by it.

"But Gaara-kun's last name is Sabaku." Matsuri exclaimed.

"Ano, He changed it to Kuran." I explained. When we aproached the Kazekage tower I imediately recognized Kankuro's cat ear hood and Temari's four ponytails. Sasuke and I made our way towards them while Matsuri followed closely behind. Temari imedately noticed us from our white night class uniforms and stomped forwards.

"Thanks a bunch guys!" Temari shouted. i whimpered slightly, being shouted at a lot in one day with vampire hearing is not the best for my already giant lack of backbone.

"Temari." Kankuro said nervously, shooting a glance at Matsuri but Temari kept on talking.

"You guys left me back in Konoha to explain pretty much everything to the Hokage AND the darn Hyuuga clan head!" Temari screeched at us. I winced as people looked curiously out their windows at the loud noise.

"Temari!" Kankuro shook her shoulder urgently while looking around with wide, frightened eyes.

"Of course there was also the whole 'The Kazekage is a vampire and so are the heirs to the two most powerful clans ever!' That I had to explain as well!" Temari yelled while glaring at us. We both flinched at 'vampire'.

"TEMARI!" Kankuro sceamed at her.

"What?!" She snapped back. In response Kankuro pointed at Matsuri and the curious eavesdroppers in the windows. All had faces filled with disbeleif and horror.

"Oh." Temari gasped slightly. Matsuri stepped around us and looked at Temari with eyes like saucers.

"What do you mean Gaara-kun is a vampire?! I know he used to be a demon but vampire don't even exist!" Marsuri exclaimed. Temari seemed too horror stricken at what she said to respond so I stepped in. I felt the sun scorch my skin as I stepped forwards. Imediately everyone's eyes turned to me.

"It's a lie what people have told you. Vampires do exist." I told the girl with a serious tone. I felt my skin begin to burn in the intense desert heat but tried to ignore it.

"No no no! They can't!" Matsuri said dispairingly. I sighed and opened my mouth, revealing my sharp fangs. Matsuri leaped back in surprise. I imediately stumbled back under the umbrella with Sasuke as I felt my skin ache from the terrible sunburn I must have.

"Hinata!" Exclaimed Sasuke. That seemed to break Temari and Matsuri out of their trances. The two and Kankuro raced over. I felt a wave of heat exhaustion come on and held my head.

"Let's get her inside." Temari suggested and the four around me carried me into the Kazekage mansion.

* * *

**Sunhex1120: Now without further ado I would like to invite two people to our little conversations. Guess who they are.**

**Gaara: How should I know?**

**Hinata: Um. I don't think I want to know.**

**Sunhex1120: Well one will only visit occasionally because she lives in panem.**

**Gaara and Hinata: Where's that?**

**Sunhex1120: Nevermind. Now please welcome the two who definately should be best friends. THE DEVIL CHILDREN!**

**Hanabi and Primrose Everdeen(EXTREME OOC) walk in.**

**Hanabi: Hey Primy. Who should we torment first?**

**Prim: The author since she dragged me here.**

**Hanabi and Prim attack Sunhex1120.**

**Sunhex1120: Halp!**

**Gaara grabs Hinata's hand.**

**Gaara: Just leave her so we can escape.**

**Hinata: *Blush* O-Okay.**

**Sunhex1120: Hey! Pls R&R and if you so wish you can send me a reveiw to be a part of the author's notes at the beginnings and ends of my chappies. NOW HELP ME!**

**Prim and Hanabi: MWAHAHAHAHA!**


End file.
